Heiress To The Stars
by Fox of Black Shadows
Summary: She was a princess destined to help the Pilots in their tasks... along the way they met the assassins and can they learn to work together to stop OZ. AU fic... R01 02OC 0304 pairings... upped the rating due to language
1. Episode 1: The Next In Line

The Heiress to the Stars

Chapter 1: Next In Line

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing! Happy? Or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.

A/N: This is an alternate universe fic. Where Gundams are birth rights instead of just given to teenagers that have the ability to pilot the gundam. I have made the necessary corrections. Hopefully this round about will be better than the last one. If this story seems familiar to you then it maybe since it had another title but it was deleted and I had to rename it to post it. Since it caused so much trouble the first time it was up. I added a few things here and there. Ok enough A/N stuff and onward to the story.

The hanger was alive to the beats of the pilots chosen music which happened to be the weirdest mix around. Five pilots and six gundams the five were working on their respective metallic companions. The sixth stood there collecting dust. Duo hummed quietly to the beat of '_The Pirates That Don't Do Anything' _by Relient K. Heero snorted as he walked over to the cd player and skipped that song. The cd skipped until it went to '_My December'_ by Linkin Park. He turned back around and began to go over the read outs on his laptop for the data of the gundam.  
"How can you listen to that Heero?" Quatre asked. "It's so sad."  
"That's the point and you know it Quatre. There isn't any sense in asking," Duo said.  
Wufei just snorted and Trowa just didn't say anything. They continued to work on their metallic partners. The dull thunk and clang of metal tools on gundanium rung through out the hanger.

The fathers of the gundam pilots stood watching their sons work from the observation deck. Mr. Chang was leaning against the farthest wall with his eyes closed. Mr. Peacecraft was leaning against the console watching the boys work. The other three were sitting in chairs.  
"Have you chosen you candidate?" Mr. Yuy asked.  
"Yes," Mr. Peacecraft muttered as he watched his former partner gather dust.  
"Who is it Randy?" Yuy asked.  
"I bet I know who it is," Mr. Winner said quietly. "I bet he's chosen Relena despite our better judgment."  
"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell the boys until my pilot is ready."  
"You should know us better than that Randy. We won't tell."  
"Relena is going to be my successor."  
Mr. Chang snorted and muttered something about weak woman. The others just stared at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I think not Mr. Chang I think Relena will be a fine gundam pilot."  
"So says you Yuy but can she hack it with the guys?" Mr. Barton asked.  
"She will you'll see."  
He thoughts drifted to his daughter and wondered what she was going to do when the time came to reveal herself.

Hours Later...

Relena carefully looked around the hanger to make sure the guys were gone, and they were thankfully. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail so as not to get in her way as she worked. Duo had left his cd player in the hanger. Looking at the cd in there in disgust she took it out and placed the soundtrack to 'A Walk to Remember'. Hitting play she climbed up the scaffolding to her partner, Day Star. setting to work she began to clean the gundam of the dust and grime. Some time later Quatre walked into the hanger and looked around carefully hearing the beats of a song he had never heard before. A very feminine voice singing that song. Confusion creased his brow. Walking quietly he walked up the pace the sound was coming from and it was coming from the cockpit of Day Star. He knew that voice.  
"Relena?" he called.  
A wrench dropped in the cockpit. "I know its you Relena so come out."  
Standing in front of Day Star's cockpit door he leaned in to see a blushing furiously Relena staring back. A smudge of dirt was across her face and a grease stain on the knee of her jeans.  
"Quatre I..."  
"So you're the successor?" he asked softly.  
"Yes, but don't tell the others," she replied hurriedly.  
"Of course Relena but why?"  
"I don't want them to go easy on me because I'm well... me."  
"Relena..."  
"Please Quatre?"  
"All right Relena."  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Her muscles in her shoulder visibly relaxed as she leaned back.  
"Can you hand me my computer?"  
"Sure."  
He handed her the laptop and she began to type furiously on the keys.  
"So what brought you here?"  
"Brought me here? Oh yes... I was getting something. See you later Relena."  
"Later," she said absently.  
Her mind was already elsewhere working on other things. She work long into the night.


	2. Episode 2: Battle Royal

Heiress to the Stars  
Episode 2: Battle Royal

The gundam boys came back the next morning ready for the training battle that they had planned for the day. The sky threatened a really nasty storm. The clouds were a navy blue and steadily getting darker. Duo went to get his cd from his cd player, but before he could get there Quatre was in the way.  
"Quatre, what are you doing?" Duo asked curiously.  
"Nothing."  
"Un huh sure you aren't."  
"Duo hurry up!" Heero snapped.  
Duo turned to face the annoyed pilot.  
"Yeah, yeah," he had turned back around to see Quatre hurrying away.  
Duo shrugged thinking his friend was acting weird lately, and he wondered what it was. He decided to ask him later.  
Quatre breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the soundtrack that Relena had been listening to in its case.  
"That was close," he muttered to himself as he went to his gundam Sand Rock.  
"Hey Quatre is something wrong?" Trowa asked quietly.  
"No, I just forgot something."  
"Quatre, you can't lie to me very well. I'm sure I'll get it out of you later."  
The five gundam pilots headed out into their wide open space that their parents owned. That was their battle ground. The terrain varied from spot to spot.  
"So guys we going to do one on ones first? Or all out battle royal?"  
"Why don't you make a tournament out of this little battle ground?" Mr. Peacecraft cut in. "It should prove to be interesting as well as educational. It will help you understand your wing men better."  
Quatre almost choked on his laughter.  
"Is that all right with everyone?" Mr. Maxwell asked.  
He got various forms of shrugs and looks and he took it as agreement.  
"Okay let the battles begin."  
(just for the sheer fun of it Mr. Maxwell is a really funny guy like his son so he's going to narrate the battle. A forewarning I'm not good at battle descriptions but I'll try.)  
"Okay today gentlemen we have a battle royal. Last gundam to be left standing is the winner. Our first match is between... (long dramatic pause) Wing Zero and Sand Rock. Let the tournament begin."  
Without thought or warning the two gundams leapt for each other. They were calculating each others every step. Something crossed Quatre's mind for a second and a smirk graced his features. He let Heero get in a few good attacks before surrendering.  
"What's this gundam fans Sand Rock is throwing in the towel for some reason. Oh well next match up. Its Nataku versus Heavyarms."  
"Injustice," Mr. Chang snapped. "Do not speak with familiarity with that gundam Maxwell."  
"We've gone over this a hundred times I mean nothing by it," Mr. Maxwell replied. "Anyway back to the battle royal."  
The two pilots stood there for a moment or two sizing up their opponent. They've done this a hundred times yet they still sized each other up.  
"Okay let the battle begin. Nataku is looking pretty fierce today... He'll give Heavyarms a run for it's money."  
"Will you shut up already?" Mr. Chang growled.  
"Geesh I was just trying to have some fun, before the match with Day Star. This should prove to be interesting to say the least."  
"I wonder why Quatre quit so quickly?" Mr. Winner muttered aloud.  
"You mean he threw the match?" Mr. Yuy asked in shock.  
"Yes, do you think he knows about Relena and wants to prove that she's as good as the rest of them?" Mr. Winner said quietly.  
"That's exactly how it is," Relena said as she walked in.  
"So you ready for them?" Mr. Peacecraft asked.  
"You bet. Day Star is read to go."  
"Quatre has a lot of faith in your abilities girl," Mr. Chang stated. "I think to much."  
Relena ignored the chauvinist man.  
"Who am I against for this first match?"  
"Do you really think you can get past the first match?"  
"I plan on winning this little game," she said in a cocky manner.  
"Watch it girl," he growled.  
"No, I won't watch it," she snapped. "I've worked as long and hard as the other five, I deserve a little respect."  
"Me show a little girl respect? You must be joking."  
She gave him a dagger laden glare that reminded the man of Heero. Everyone in the room was also taken aback. This wasn't the Relena they knew, the cute little girl that wore her hair in pigtails and wore puffy pink dresses. Now was a lady determined to prove herself in combat no less.  
"We'll dad I'm going to show this male chauvinist that a woman can be better than the guys no matter how hard they work."  
She turned away and headed towards the hanger to get into her gundam.

Back on the battlefield.

During the argument between the fathers Wufei had put Trowa down. The thunder rumbled as the rain began to fall.  
"Now sports fans our final bought before the storm gets too bad. This is the battle between Deathscythe and Day Star. Two dark gundams facing off ready to do battle till the bitter end."  
Day Star rose from the ground in the gundams greatest glory. The shiny black wings flexed as the gundam prepared to jump up. The lightening flashed making the gundam look even more demonic than Deathscythe. It's blood red eyes shone brightly. This unnerved the pilots to no end. Of course they wouldn't show it at all even in their gundams. Even Quatre was unnerved and he knew the pilot.  
"All right begin fight!"  
Without warning Day Star leapt for Deathscythe. The gundam had a felines grace which astounded Duo because no mobil suit could move with that much speed and grace. Before the battle even started Duo was down. He hadn't even seen the attack coming. A message flashed on his screen. 'Keep on your feet' was all that it said.  
"You've got to be kidding," Duo said to himself.  
Everyone was shocked. Even Mr. Maxwell was uncharacteristically silent. Day Star moved backwards to let the next two combatants fight. Wufei didn't stand a chance against Heero. Relena grinned inwardly. This is what she wanted an all out battle between Day Star and Zero One.

TBC


	3. Episode 3: Battle's End and Party Night

Heiress to the Stars

Episode Three: Battle's End and Party Night

'...' gundam speech.

"..." normal speech

Thunder crashed in the distance giving the battle field and eerie glow. Day Star looked extremely menacing. The black metallic feathers spread out making the gundam look like a dark avenging angel. They red eyes and core shown brightly in the flashes of lighting.

"This should be interesting," Mr. Yuy muttered to himself.

"You said it," Mr. Peacecraft said.

"Okay this is the final show down between Day Star..."

Mr. Chang slammed Mr. Maxwell down to shut him up.

"We get the point Maxwell."

(We can see where Wufei get's his gruff exterior.)

Heero eyed his opponent. This was going to be a tough one but one he would over come this none the less. Drawing his beam saber he prepared for a leap. Suddenly the dark gundam disappeared before he even had a chance to move.

"What the..."

The black gundam hit him in the back.

"Pay attention Heero!" Mr. Yuy yelled.

"I'm trying dad," he snarled darkly.

Within Day Star

"Star keep up with the pace."

_'This is the cheaters way...'_

"No it isn't. Surprise is the best tactic."

_'That is true but to prove yourself, the key is head on combat.'_

"Of course. Let's try that."

Outside

Heero shook his head and focused on locating the enemy. A dark silhouette appeared on the cliff face in front of him. The gundam stood there waiting. The gundam had its arms crossed. The stance was unnerving in some way it seemed to human. (If you can't picture it then think of the way Piccolo stands when he's on a cliff face.) The storm began to intensify as they stood there having their stare down contest. Without warning both leapt forward. Day Star drew the heat blade. The heat blades went red making the broad sword look like a blade forged in the depths of hell. The beam saber paled in comparison to the heat sword.

"HEERO WATCH OUT FOR CHISHIO KARI!" Mr. Yuy yelled hoping it wasn't too late.

The dark gundam leapt forward knocking Wing to the ground. Day Star raised the sword to deliver the final blow.

"It's finished," Relena whispered as if only to herself.

The blade came crashing down.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! The storm is getting to bad the battle is finished for the

day."

The blade missed the head of the gundam by mere inches.

"Another day Heero," Relena said to Day Star who sent it to Heero in code.

Day Star turned and flew off into the curtain of rain.

"That was really good," Mr. Maxwell said.

"So, it's a draw Mr. Chang. What do you think of her now?" Mr. Peacecraft asked.

"She's still a weak woman."

The gundams returned to the hanger where Day Star was being whipped down by someone they've never seen before. Her ebony tresses were draped over her shoulder as she dried the gundam.

"Can we help you?" Quatre asked her.

"No, I'm doing my job Mr. Winner. I was instructed by Mr. Peacecraft to keep Day Star in top condition."

The five looked at each other and back again. The girl stood up and jumped to stand in front of the group on the cat walk. They eyed her up and down. Her black jean pants were tight against her skin and her black shirt was baggy. On the back of the shirt it said, 'Bad ass boys, drive bad ass toys' in blood red.

She had on black boots.

"Hi, I'm Melanie Silver."

They introduced themselves and went to work to clean the gundams before they had to get ready for the ball that night.

party night

Relena calmly dressed for the party tonight. Her irritation level was about to go up and she knew it. The vultures that always watched for her at these things would always be there. She was grateful for once that the boys were assigned to protect her. (ironic isn't it?) Being in a dress made it really hard to fight back. Tonight her dress was mostly black velvet. The sleeves extended to the wrist and flared out about mid elbow. The front was a low v cut. The dress trailed to the floor with a train. A white sash was tied around the middle the ribbon ends met at the back and trailed down to the floor. At the end of the two ribbons were silver phoenix with silk threads. On the train was a silver flame pattern in rhinestone that trailed from her calves and spread out when it reached the end of the train. Her hair was done up in a half twist that allowed her hair to tumble down from the clip in curls. A plain silver tiara graced her honeyed gold locks. Tonight they wouldn't see her as they use to a little girl, now this night they would see her as a woman. A slow smirk graced her features. She was hoping to catch the eye of a certain pilot. The night had begun.

Down in the ballroom.

The pilots talked among themselves not even bothering to try and talk with the others. They kind of protected each other from the ambitious women that wanted fame and glory. That irritated some of the members to no end. (Can you guess who?) Quatre wondered when Relena would show up. He knew about the feelings Relena had for Heero and vise versa. It was fairly obvious to him due to his empathic abilities. They hid it from everyone even themselves. Of course Relena has admitted to me she loves him. Quatre remembers that night very well.

Flashback

The storm raged on outside. Quatre was staying over at Relena's mansion. His father said it would improve the relationship with the families if the children were friends. Relena sat in a chair watching the storm. He watched her silently.

"Relena, is there something wrong?"

"Quatre you know Heero fairly well don't you?"

"As well as anyone I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I..."

"What is it?"

"Does he care in the least for me?"

"I don't know Relena. Why do you ask?"

"I've spent so much time in his company lately I think I've fallen for him

Quatre."

"That's wonderful..."

The look on her face told him otherwise. "Isn't it?"

"Quatre I love him but does he love me? It hurts to love someone that doesn't love you back."

He gathered the sad girl into his arms and whispered soft words of encouragement into her. A presence was felt near the door and Quatre knew who it was. He had been standing there for at least the declaration. He hoped that Heero would see the light one day before it was too late to even try.

End flashback

Quatre shook that off that memory. To this day Heero is stand offish towards the princess. A low chuckle escaped him. She hated that title most of all. Of course she didn't act like one either.

"Is something wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked emotionlessly.

"No, Trowa just thinking."

The Heavyarms pilot just looked at his friend in silence. People began to murmur as they announced the arrival of Princess Relena. Some of the murmurs turned into gasps and gawking. What has she done now? Looking over at her he couldn't help but stare at the pretty picture she made in that dress on the white marble staircase. Quatre looked over to where Heero stood and watched a small bit of emotion flicker in his eyes before going void of such things. Relena advanced down the stair and she squirmed under the heated stares of the vultures of high society. Heero didn't even make a move to help her to get away from the greedy men of the world and that hurt. Walking slowly as grace demanded it she walked towards where her father was. So much for wishful thinking... she thought darkly. She noticed that Duo had claimed Melanie as a dance partner. A wistful sigh escapes her as she watches them. The girl had been taken with the pilot of Deathscythe ever since she laid eyes on him that first night she was here. A voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"May I have this dance Princess?" a young man with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes asked.

"The lady promised me the first dance," a familiar male voice said.

Turning she smiled at the person who said that. The boy withdrew.

"Why of course sir," she said quietly as she curtsied.

The familiar face was that of Heero's dad. Relena smiled at the man. She could almost close her eyes and imagine it was Heero that she was dancing with instead of his father. Once the dance ended she turned away only to be bombarded by others wanting to dance with her. A familiar pair of calm greenish blue eyes stared back at her.

"May I have this dance My Lady?" Quatre said as he bowed before her.

"Of course my Arabian Prince."

That was always the joke between them he was her Arabian Prince and she his lady. She knew that this irritated the other people when Quatre claimed her for a dance. He was her shield and the Arabian didn't mind in the least. Relena laid her head on his shoulder. Quatre was a bit taller than herself but not by much.

"Thanks Quatre," she whispered into his shoulder.

(okay I know this sounds like Quatre and Relena fic coming on with the way they act towards each other but it's not. It is 01xR I promise you. Relena and Quatre are like brother and sister. More than Millardo was ever her brother. Yes Millardo is in this fic but much later.)

"Sure thing Relena. I noticed that you've changed your style."

"I'm tired of them seeing a little girl Quatre, not a woman."

"I understand Relena."

"Will he ever see me?" she asked quietly into his shoulder.

"Relena..." Quatre began.

"Can I cut in?" a familiar voice that sent shivers down her back said. "Sure Heero."

The Arabian pilot handed over his charge to his comrade.

"Take care of her Heero," Quatre whispered into his ear.

Relena was to busy listening to her loud thoughts to hear what Quatre had said. He walked away. Another waltz began to play. (This is like an endless waltz, the three beats of war, peace and revolution. Love that quote.) Heero danced as if he had done this all his life which he probably had since he was part of a semi-rich family. They danced long into the night. Relena turned down other offers of dance partners as they came up at the end of each song. If they protested Heero gave them his infamous glare. Relena was content to be in his arms listening to the steady beat of his heart. No words were needed when they danced all that mattered was that they were there, together. The parents watched with fondness as they watched their children dance.

From a dark corner in the room a pair of bluish gray eyes watched in distain as the pair danced together.


	4. Episode 4: Rising Storm: OZ

Heiress to the Stars

Episode 4: The Rising Storm: OZ

The ball ended abruptly as some of the nobles began to make a scene when they were too intoxicated. Here's how it went. The waltz continued. Duo was dancing with Melanie quietly. Relena and Heero were dancing close by.

"Can I have this dance?" a guy asked in a slurred voice.

Duo looked in disdain at the man that asked Melanie to dance.

"The lady is dancing with me," Duo bit back politely.

Duo turned away from him. The guy didn't take the hint and took a swing at Duo. He ducked quickly and before he could do any damage Melanie turned and punched him in the gut whispering in his ear;

"I am dancing with gentlemen so I suggest you leave me the hell alone."

She let him go and he collapsed on the floor. An unladylike snort escaped her as she continued to dance with Duo. When it happened to Relena she allowed Heero to deck the guy. After that one Mr. Peacecraft called it a night.

"Boys I need to speak with you alone," he called to the pilots.

They all nodded as the guests left. Relena and Melanie headed up to their rooms to change into their night op clothing. Relena hung around near where the guys were having their meeting while Melanie got Day Star ready. Relena listened intently.

"There is a faction rising up, and they call themselves OZ."

"What is our objective when we face them?"

"You're objective is to keep peace. OZ is planning something and what ever it is you can be assured that it isn't good."

Relena had heard of this OZ faction and it worried her. There were rumors of someone in there determined to protect her, but she didn't know if it was true or not. Turning away from the guy talk she headed for the hanger. As she reached the hanger a heavy sigh escaped her. With a grace that was required of her line of work she climbed up the scaffolding and lay down on Day Star's shoulder.

_'What is it Relena?'_

"I'm just really tired Day Star."

Melanie had heard this type of talk a lot so she ignored it. She stopped trying to figure it out along time ago. She continued to type stuff into the control panel. Her seat in the cockpit of Day Star was comfortable.

_'Tell Melanie to back wire the controls so that I don't lean so much.'_

"Mel Day Star wants you back wire the controls so he doesn't lean so much," Relena called out from her spot.

"That's what it was. Thanks Day."

She turned slightly and opened a small hatch in the side and worked with the wires for a moment until she had it right.

"Is that right Day?" she asked the gundam.

It never bothered her at all that the gundam could speak to its pilot. Nor did it bother her that when it happened Relena seemed to be talking to herself.

_'This one is quiet taken with Deathscythe's pilot. She's being real chipper.'_

"I noticed. Anyway did you hear OZ is ready to make their move?"

_'Yes. We need to be careful Relena.'_

"Yeah I know."

_'Let Heero protect you for once and stay out of this Relena.'_

"What are you saying?"

_'Danger is going to be great when we fight OZ, and I don't want you to get hurt. Let the boys watch your back.'_

"I was planning on it. I know I can't take them on alone."

_'I still worry Relena.'_

"Yes, mother," she growled at the gundam.

The pilot and gundam argued tirelessly. Melanie ignored it until she heard a faint tapping of shoes on the floor of the hanger. Relena bolted up from her laying down position.

"Rel..."

"So you're the successor," a childish male voice asked.

To both girls shock it was Duo.

"Duo, don't..."

"I understand Relena. Don't tell Heero."

Melanie slid down onto the cat walks behind Day Star's shoulder. A blush crept over her cheeks. Duo was everything she wanted but there was something holding her back, a dark secret called her past.


	5. Episode 5: Dark Secrets Revealed

Heiress to the Stars

Episode 5: Dark Secrets Revealed

Hours later...

Melanie stood on her balcony staring out over the yard of the Peacecraft mansion. Her tear trails glistened from the faint light of the crescent moon. Relena was out on her night op mission. That left Melanie with a lot of time to think. Her head was filled with amethyst eyes and a childish smirk. Due to her mission she couldn't be near the pilot. The repercussions would lead to his death as well. Pain wrapped her heart. She had grown quiet fond of this small group in the small amount of time she was here, and even Wufei was on her friends list, which seemed highly improbable considering his views of women fighters. For some reason she envied the small group. They may not all see eye to eye, but they were there for each other. The bushes below her balcony began to rustle and the muffled oomph caught her attention.

"You know Duo your stealth methods suck," she said with mirth in her voice.

He hauled himself up on her balcony; with a rose in his teeth. The braided pilot held the flower out to her. Shock registered on her face. Shaking her head she backed up from the blood red flower.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" he asked softly.

"It's not that... It's just..." she began hesisatantly.

"What is it?"

"There is a legend about the giving of a flower such as a blood red rose."

"And it is?"

"It began like this..."

Legend

_A young maiden sat upon her balcony staring up into the stars. Her life was one of loneliness. She was a princess and didn't have any real friends. Her father was determined to marry her off to some snot nosed lord or something equally as terrible. She wished for a friend silently on a shooting star. Sighing heavily she leaned against the railing of her balcony. Finally standing up she looked up towards the stars once more until; a celestial light glittered from behind her. Whipping around she saw a man with shimmering white wings and blonde hair standing there. He held out a blood red rose to her._

_"Who... who are you?"_

_"I my lady am you're guardian angel."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I have found myself falling for you, but I cannot be with you."_

_"Why?" she asked pleadingly._

_"Because I must return to heaven to await your return. Until then keep this rose as a promise that you'll be mine when we meet again."_

_She accepted the offer. He vanished. The rose never wilted as she waited for her day to return to her promised love. Upon the day of her death she was greeted by her smiling angel._

End legend

Duo looked at the flower than up again at Melanie.

"So a rose is a promise of love?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, to my family anyway."

"Then why can't you accept this?"

"Because of my Family Duo or I would."

"What do you mean?"

"My dark family secrets keep me from accepting the promise rose."

"What?"

"I have secrets Duo."

"Everyone does."

"Not like mine."

"Let me guess you're an assassin sent to kill the Peacecrafts."

She looked at him as if he had just slapped her.

"Was I that obvious?"

"To every pilot young and old but Relena."

"Then why?"

"What fall for you? It couldn't be helped."

He carefully removed the thorns the flower and placed it behind her left ear. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"They'll kill us all," she whispered.

"Who?"

"My family. They'll kill me for betraying my blood family. Failure means death. Even if we manage to survive that they'll kill any child that may come of this."

"That's a bit extreme."

She only shrugged.

"We're an assassin family what can I say?"

"Have you ever had a normal life outside you're family?"

"No, all we did was training and school stuff."

"So you've never been on a date?"

"No."

"Ever been kissed?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why good?"

He pulled her forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. When breathing became a problem, they broke apart gasping for breath.

"It makes our first all the sweeter," he said seductively.

"Duo..."

He placed his finger on her lips.

"Shh... I want you to come to dinner with me tomorrow night, just me and you."

She carefully nodded trying not to speak. Her throat was clogged and so she didn't trust her voice. A weak smile crossed her features as she stared into his amethyst eyes.

A soft knock on her door startled the two promised lovers. They broke their embrace and she looked at the door fearfully.

"Quick hide," she hissed softly into his ear.

He just nodded and jumped of the balcony to the short distance to the ground, and barely missing the rose bushes as he pressed himself under her balcony. Looking up he saw a bugging device. Reaching up he began to see what he could do about removing it with his pocket knife.

"Come in," she called.

A small figure clad in black came in. A snort escaped her. "What do you want brother?" she growled.

"Easy sister. I'm here for my status report."

"Get lost."

"You have company or something?"

"No."

She knew how to keep cool. The last thing she needed was for her brother to find Duo. Her brother approached her swiftly and grabbed her hair noticing the blood red rose in her hair. He took the flower from her hair none to gently, and held it to her face.

"Who gave this to you?"

"No one," she growled darkly.

With cruel intent he crushed the rose in his fingers and let the crushed flower float to the ground.

"You lie..." he snarled as he slapped her.

Melanie stared him strait in the eyes not wanting him to see that hurt and praying that Duo didn't move.

Duo started hearing flesh hit flesh. He had a feeling he shouldn't move even though he was itching to fight now. He had never thought anyone could stir that fighting spirit in him outside of battle.

"Remember sister I'm watching you. And that baka of a pilot better watch his step if he wants to live to make you happy."

With a loud thump her brother was gone. Duo scrambled back up on the balcony to make sure she was all right. Her back was towards him. The rose lay crushed on the white marble. Her shoulders were shaking, and he knew she was crying. She turned to face him.

"Melanie?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Take it back."

"I can't..."

"Take it back or claim me."

"I don't..."

He saw the defeated look in her eyes and he knew what she meant.

"I want you to be my wife before we do that."

She turned away.

"That's very honorable Duo. But honor doesn't keep you alive against an assassin family."

"From the way you're talking they sound like they're the mafia."

"In a way we are. Not as well known as the Italian Mafia but close enough."

"I'll protect you always."

He wrapped his arms around her, and they stared up at the moon and the stars. A familiar rumbling in the distance disturbed the silent promised lovers.

"I better go. Relena's back."

"All right, good night Melanie," he whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Good night Duo."

"Don't forget about dinner."

"I won't. Besides I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She carefully eased out of his grasp and headed towards the hanger.


	6. Episode 6: Family Ties That Bind and Din

Heiress to the Stars

Episode 6: Family Ties That Bind and Dinner

Disclaimer: Reaffirming that I don't own Gundam Wing.

Relena returned that night completely drained. Melanie was so bouncy it set even Day Star on edge. Relena went to bed soon after getting back. Melanie stayed up all night singing and polishing Day Star. Later she retired to bed sleeping only a few hours and got up in time for their daily lessons without feeling exhausted. She followed Relena to the first class.  
Duo winked at her as she sat down beside him. A beautiful blush spread across her face. She turned her head away when everyone else came in to try and cool her blushes. Worry creased her brow when Relena sat next to her.  
"Are you all right?" she whispered softly.  
"Yeah, just tired Melanie."  
"You need to stop then."  
"No, it will be all right."  
"Now class," the teacher said as he walked in. "We have a new student today, Miss Melanie Silver."  
Everyone stared at Melanie. Some giving her dirty looks. Melanie wondered what the glares were for. Shrugging she didn't care. Her eyes were for a chestnut haired baka. Her mind drifted towards what she would wear for their date that night. The teacher droned on and on about stuff she already knew about. Her home schooling made her far more advanced in schooling than these people. In actuality she was a senior in High School. Something hitting her made her snap out of her musings. It was a note. Carefully she hid it from the teacher and read it.

Melanie,  
You might want to pay attention or you'll be late for our dinner date tonight.

A low chuckle escaped her. Quickly she scribbled something down and threw it at him. He read it quickly.

Duo,  
Don't worry about me just worry about yourself. And what is it with these girls here? I wasn't here five minutes, and they were glaring at me.

He scribbled something back and threw it back. She read it over.

Melanie,  
They know about us is all I'll say. And what do you mean not to worry about you? I'll always worry about you.

Melanie blushed a pretty shade when she read that one. Duo winked her way again.

Duo,  
Duo stop winking at me like that. You've got me already.

It went on like that for a few more rounds of throwing it back and forth until it finally stopped like this.

Melanie,  
That's right mine now and forever.  
Duo,  
Keep that up and it will be your last date ever.  
Melanie,  
Oh come on Melanie you know you couldn't kill me.  
Duo,  
Why's that?  
Melanie,  
I'm to cute.  
Duo,  
You maybe cute Duo Maxwell, but I am prepared to make your life hell.  
Melanie,  
You can try, my love.

That stopped the entire thing causing Melanie to go a shade of purple. The teacher was finally done and Melanie pretended to write something in her notebook. Then left with the rest of the class. Since their class room was in the mansion that they lived in Melanie dodged everyone and ran to her room. She threw her books on her desk and went to her closet to attempt to get dress. Relena came in to see Melanie throwing clothes all over the place trying to find something to wear.  
"Melanie?"  
"Relena you have to help me please."  
"The great assassin can't find something nice to wear for dinner?"  
"Relena," she protested. "Help me please."  
"All right."  
Relena walked into the closet. Duo's favorite colors were black and red. Carefully she went through the closet and finally picked something out. Handing the clothes to Melanie, and without having to say something she vanished before Relena's eyes only to be followed by the sound of a slamming door. When the door opened Relena was shocked at what she saw. Before her stood a woman bathed in grace and beauty. Her dress was simple, but it caught the assassin's grace perfectly. The red dress was a spaghetti strapped dress. The shirt flowed out at the waist and ended at her knees. She wore black high heeled sandal that strapped over her feet and around her ankles. Melanie was blushing a cute shade of pink. Her waving dark brown locks flowed down her back and some over her shoulders. Her eyes glittered in the dim light. If Relena had believed in reincarnation she would of sworn in her old life she would of been a temptress.  
"Well?"  
"Duo's going to die."  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"You've never been on a date before have you?"  
"No, it wasn't allowed where I come from."  
"That's kind of sad, but you're here and you will enjoy yourself."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Melanie mock saluted the princess.  
"Now get out and enjoy yourself."  
Relena watched the hesitant assassin leave the room to join her date for dinner.

At the Restaurant.

Duo sat fidgeting at the table for two in the back. He was wearing a black pair of dress pants and shoes. His shirt was a long sleeved one that was red. The tie he wore was black. (of course normal Duo attire) The childish smile on his face was wavering when he looked at his watch. It was getting close to that time. His waiter came in leading a beautiful creature behind him. Duo gawked in dumb founded manner. He got up and pulled her chair out for her and helped her sit down.  
"You look beautiful Melanie."  
"Thank you," she whispers shyly. "You look very handsome."  
She swore she saw him blush but in this dim light it was hard to tell. They went through their meal talking about menial things until other couples began to dance on the dance floor. Duo offered his hand to her.  
"Dance with me beautiful?"  
"I'd love to."  
They got up and danced together until Melanie got tired of it. The waiter informed them that Mr. Winner had paid for everything. Duo was shocked but went with it remembering that he owed Quatre big time for this. He took Melanie outside, and they got into the limo and Duo told the Driver where to go. Then ended up on the beach. Duo watched her as she stared up at the moon for a moment then took of her shoes and played in the water without getting her dress wet. A soft smile played on his lips as he watched her. She slowly came back. Situating herself to sit in between his legs so she could rest against Duo's strong chest.  
They sat like that for some time until Melanie tensed in his arms.  
"What is it Melanie?"  
She got out of his grasp and stood up and took on a fighting stance as much as the dress she wore allowed. They were surrounded.  
"Hello daughter."


	7. Episode 7: Life's Hell

Chapter 7: Life is Hell

Disclaimer: Don't Own GW. Don't own Disturbed or Three Days Grace... blah blah blah or the song lyrics I use in here.

Melanie stood right in front of Duo to confront her father. Looking behind her father he saw three other assassins and one happened to be her little sister.

"So, I've been told you betrayed the family."

Melanie stayed silent. Duo stood up ready to defend her as well.

"Answer me!"

"My answer is none of your concern dad," she snapped.

The man stepped forward raising his hand to strike his daughter. A fire burned in Melanie's eyes. The man stopped suddenly. He knew that look all to well. Each time it happened someone got hurt seriously, and it wasn't Melanie. His eldest daughter was a fighter especially when it concerned something she was hell bent on protecting.

"I suggest you come back home and forget this mission. You're brother will finish the job."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," one of the assassin's growled.

It wasn't her brother that spoke but her uncle. She hated the man with everything that she was, and she let the hatred she felt color her voice.

"I flattened you last time you raised that type of challenge Uncle," she snarled.

"That battle was a fluke. I swore I'd kill you next time."

"You can try."

"Wouldn't that kind of defeat the purpose of our mission anyway?" the smallest assassin pointed out dryly with a roll of her eyes.

Duo was taken aback. This wasn't family love. These people were fighting like a pack of wolves and at the moment two were vying for leadership.

"This mission will be left for another time."

Melanie looked at Duo with mournful eyes. She bent her head in defeat. Of all the friends she had made Duo was the last one she wanted to get hurt from her dark family.

"Melanie, come," her father beckoned.

Melanie turned to go towards her father. Her feet were dragging in the sand. The soft swish of her skirts and the shifting of sand was the only sounds.

"Melanie," Duo called.

That stopped her. Turning she faced him. Tears were making her eyes shimmer in the moon's light.

"Duo I'm sorry."

Whipping around she ran into the darkness past everyone. Duo had this sad look on his face. When he turned to face the assassins all of them were gone. He trudged slowly back to the limo and the ride was a slow and sad one.

Next Day.

Melanie didn't show up for class that day. During the break Duo sat on a bench staring out into the vast ocean. He didn't hear someone approach and sit down until they cleared their throat. Sitting on either side of him was Relena and Quatre.

"Duo what's wrong?" the blonde asked even though he knew what had happened.

"They made her leave."

Relena hugged the braided pilot allowing him to get some comfort. There wasn't much else they could do for the braided pilot at the moment.

"She won't stay away for long if I know her."

"But Relena they threatened me to her. You didn't see her reaction."

Relena just continued to hug the sad pilot.

Up In Mr. Peacecraft's Office

Melanie stood in front of the man's desk. Her stance was that of a soldiers since she had dawned the uniform of her family. She was standing strait and her hands were behind her back.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Silver?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would this have anything to do with the fact Duo came home alone last night?"

"My family, sir, called me back home and I..."

"You're assassin family called you back?" he asked shock was clear in his voice.

"You knew?" she asked not shocked but curious.

"Yes, before you ask why I allowed you near Relena, it was because I had a good feeling about you."

"Now I have to go home to finish my training."

"What made you just give up?" he asked bluntly.

She walked towards the window and stared out at the trio. Her hand was on the glass and there was a sad longing in her eyes.

"Because of him. I couldn't handle it if my family killed him. I love him."

"Train hard and come back to us."

"I will train hard, and I will attempt to come back here."

He heard the doubt in her voice. Someone as strong as Melanie brought down by something as petty as threatening her boyfriend.

"But?"

"But I cannot endanger all of you like that."

"I understand. Do you want me to say good bye to them for you?"

"If you would please."

Mr. Peacecraft only nodded and got up and hugged the younger girl.

"You're always welcome here daughter," he said softly.

He saw Melanie as Relena's best friend and therefore one of his own, despite what she was.

Melanie smiled weakly and ran out of the room.

Two Weeks Later...

Skye stood outside the dojo doors watching her sister train like she had nothing and then again everything to loose. Disturbed and Three Days Grace blared non-stop every time she trained. At times she heard her sister singing to the hard beats of the music. Many a times someone went in to try and turn the music off but they came back with blood on them or something broken.  
Its been days and Melanie wasn't sleeping well or sometimes not at all. When she did she called out to someone in her dreams. Frankly she was worried about her so she went to their mother.

"MOM!" she called as she walked through the house.

"Skye don't yell in the house."

"Sorry mom but..."

"Hold on a second."

Her mother came out of her room with a load of laundry to do. Skye followed her mother to the laundry room.

"What is it that is so important that you had to yell in the house?"

"Mom I'm worried about Melanie."

Her mother stopped what she was doing and sighed. She sat the basket down carefully.

"We all are."

"I doubt Dad is. He didn't want her near that boy."

"Skye you know how this family works."

"So? You were an outsider and a target and dad married you."

"Skye, it's not that simple."

"How is it that you and dad can be together, and Melanie can't be with the guy she was on a date with?"

"Because Melanie was already promised to someone else."

"Mom, that's so old school."

"Skye, she has to marry him."

"You don't have to hear her cry at night mom," Skye snapped as she stormed away.

That's where her youngest was wrong. Many nights she had heard her daughter call out and cry in her sleep. It was heart breaking, but the rules had to be followed here. Truth be told she didn't like the boy that was suppose to marry her daughter. He was conceited and wouldn't ever love her. She knew that he had his eye on another girl. The only way Melanie can have a chance with Duo was to have Lance deny her for the other girl. Not like Melanie would object. That decided her to tell her daughter.

Getting ready she stopped in front of the dojo doors. At the moment a familiar song was playing the heavy beat made her remember what it was that it was called then the music calmed getting ready to start another one. Carefully she opened the door to see her daughter with her katana kneeling on the ground. The katana was supporting her weight. As the music started she rose slowly getting ready to attack the invisible enemy that had attacked her. Once the lyrics began, she attacked.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

Won't even bother now to tell me why

You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken another time

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane

Leave me alone, let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention, the reason I know

Her movements were graceful and swift. There was pain written in every move she made. It broke her heart all over again. Melanie's body was getting slower and her skin was really pale.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me

I want to know if I'll heal inside

I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen

Seeing you laughing another time

You'll never know how your face has haunted me

My very soul has to bleed this time

Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses

Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run  
  
Tears had started to fall not to long into the song and now it was blinding her to where her movements were getting sloppy. If things kept up Melanie would find herself in an early grave for sure.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_

Won't even bother now to tell me why

You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken another time

You come on like a bloodstained hurricane

Leave me alone, let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run

I can't let you go

Yes I am stricken and can't let you go  
  
By the time the music ended Melanie was on the floor breathing heavily. On her hands and knees she was trying to gain her breath. Without warning she passed out falling over sideways she barely missed the sharp edge of her katana. That decided her Melanie would leave tonight. Moving forward she sheathed the katana and placed it in her belt and carefully picked her daughter up. Normally she wouldn't have been able to do this but with Melanie's current condition and radical weight loss then she was a lot lighter.

"Mom?"

"Skye I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I'm going to take Melanie back to the Peacecrafts. You're going with her."

"But Dad?"

"I'll talk with him. But I want you to make sure that no one from our family gets near her."

"Right," Skye agreed readily with an evil smile.

Their mother drove them back to the Peacecraft mansion. Pegan answered the door to their insistent knocking.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to see Mr. Peacecraft. It's important."

"He's sleeping."

"Please wake him up."

"Come in and wait in the living room."

They came in and sat down. Melanie was still lying unconscious in her mother's arms. A man walked in followed by a girl with long blonde hair. She gasped when she saw the state of her friend. Mr. Peacecraft stopped his daughter from approaching the assassin.

"What is going on here?"

"Mr. Peacecraft, I am Anna Silver, Melanie's mother."

"Why are you disturbing me at this hour?" his voice wasn't harsh it was just full of curiosity.

"I was worried over my daughters health and sanity."

"Why not take her to the hospital?"

He knew very well why not, but he had to know for sure.

"Ever since she was taken forcefully from her friends she sunk into a depression that she couldn't get out of. I was hoping being reunited with her friends she'd get better. I have also brought my youngest here to protect her while she recovers."

"What of the family business?"

"They can do without her. She's not at her best condition to fight anyway."

"I see."

Mrs. Silver thought that was too easy. Maybe it was the best thing for her daughter if she stayed under the care of the gundam pilots.

"Duo?" Melanie murmured into her mother's neck.

"She's been working herself to death as of late. Skye don't let her train until she can take care of herself again."

"Yes, Mom," she piped respectfully, but she added, "like that's possible," under her breath.

The youngest Silver walked slowly behind her mother. Mr. Peacecraft guided them to Melanie's old room.

"You're name is Skye right?" he asked the youngest.

"Yes, sir."

"Your room will be next to your sisters once you deem her fit to sleep on her own."

"We used to share a room back home, before she went on her mission, so it isn't necessary." She didn't add that she figured it would be easier to keep an eye on her sister if they shared a room, especially once Melanie had gotten better. Lord knew, her sister could get into more trouble than a pink baby elephant on a sugar high. (I know it doesn't make sense but we're in Skye's mind right now… It's a scary place.)

Mr. Peacecraft merely rose his eyebrow and shook his head as he walked away. "Teens," he muttered just as he disappeared around the corner.


	8. Episode 8: Sisterly Love

Episode 8: Sisterly Love

The next morning the Gundam boys awoke to something they hadn't heard in their lives. It was an unholy sound that could only belong to a demon, and it had them rolling out of bed and running down the hall, Duo clad in only his black and red flame boxers. The sight they found terrified even the stoic Heero.

There, in the middle of the hallway, her face flushed with anger and her fist clenched, stood Relena Peacecraft. She was glaring at a younger girl who was sitting in a chair in front of Melanie's room, her black boot clad feet propped on the doorframe, preventing Relena from entering. The girl was dressed all in black, tight jeans and a tank-top, and her dark red hair was pulled back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck.

"Get out of my way before I do something rash!" Relena shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What are you going to do?" the girl dressed in black asked as she glanced up and down at Relena's school uniform. "Tie me down and make me have a tea party with your teddy bears?"

Duo chocked on the laugh he had attempted to hold back, which drew Relena's wrath upon his unclothed head.

"What do you think is so funny?" she demanded as she turned on him. Immediately, she turned back around and covered her eyes, embarrassed by his dress…. Rather, his lack there of.

"Nice boxers," the girl commented as she looked him up and down. "You know, a girl could get the wrong idea about you. I mean, flames?" She laughed softly as she sat up, keeping one foot on the corner of the door so it couldn't be opened. "You don't happen to be gay, do you?"

"I have a girlfriend!" Duo cried indignantly as he pulled his braid over his shoulder in a futile attempt for some modesty.

The girl's green eyes flashed dangerously as they narrowed to evil slits. "You do, do you?" she nearly growled. "And who might this whore be?"

Relena and Quatre both gasped at the profane word, while Duo's back stiffened. "You'd do best not to speak that way about our friend," the young blonde warned.

"What are you gonna do about it, short stuff?" she asked Quatre, staying seated in her chair. "Ask me nicely? Trust me, I've heard the best begging in the world. People become desperate when asking for their lives to be spared."

Before anyone could say anything, the sound of shattering glass filtered through the slightly opened door the girl guarded so faithfully. "Melanie!" the girl shouted, a note of worry entering her voice as she jumped up from the chair and threw it toward Wufei. The Chinaman bearly caught the chair before it smacked into him.

"Melanie?" Duo mouthed in shock as the girl disappeared into the room. He realized with a shock the girl had been there the night Melanie had been taken away. But why had she brought his girl back?

"Not cool!" the girl cried unhappily as she dodged a knife, the blade zipping past her head and into the wall behind her with a soft thud. Another knife was thrown and the girl easily caught it between two fingers before throwing it into the ground. "This is the thanks I get for helping you get back to your 'sweet and caring' little friends and attempting to take care of you? Makes me want to do things for you all the time."

Inside the room, Melanie sat on the edge of her bed, her head hung low and her katana balancing on her knee. She refused to glance up at her sister.

"How about you try something new?" the girl offered in an annoyed tone as she crossed her arms. "Let me see, 'Good morning, Skye. It was so nice of you to risk the wrath of father and the family just so I could see my pathetic excuse for a boyfriend who wears tacky boxers that question his sexuality.' Would that be too much to ask?"

Melanie's silence was her answer. "I'll guess that's a yes. A thank you is too much to ask from a silent hunter such as yourself. I mean, earth to Melanie! Wake the hell up!"

The Gundam boys stared in shock as the small girl berated the person they suspected was their friend. They didn't know what to say, do, or how to react in general, since they still weren't even sure this was their Melanie. Relena, however, wasted no time in blinking like an owl.

"Melanie!" the princess cried happily as she shot into the room. She didn't get far though. Skye had grabbed her around the middle and thrown her back into the hall with in a moment.

"Don't be stupid," the girl said dryly as she glanced over her shoulder, giving Relena a cool glare. "Blades are never good for little girls like you."

"You don't know me well enough to make that observation," Relena said, attempting to regain her usual calm as she started back toward the room. Heero gently grabbed one of her shoulders to stop her though. "Heero?" she whispered in surprise.

"Enough," he said softly.

"At least one of you shows some hint of intelligence," Skye grumbled as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. The heard a click as someone from inside locked the door. A wicked smile spread across the girl's face. "It looks like no one is getting in unless she wants them to get in."

Duo turned and walked down the hallway, plans of breaking and entering already flying through his mind.

"I wouldn't try the balcony, by the way," Skye called after the braided pilot. "A, she's armed, dangerous and pissed as bloody hell, and B, I made some modifications to the balcony that will prevent even the most clever of assassins from getting in. I doubt your small mind will allow you to top them."

He simply ignored her and continued forward.

"So," the girl said as she turned to the others. "What's for breakfast around here? Anything good?"

Quatre stared at the girl in disbelief. "You're asking for breakfast," he gasped, "at a time like this?"

"I figure it's like this," she began calmly. "My sister has locked herself away in that room and won't be coming out anytime soon. She's safe enough for now, and a girl's gotta eat if she wants to complete a long term mission."

"You amaze me," Relena admitted.

"I amaze even myself sometimes," Skye said with a shrug.

"Let's get some breakfast," Wufei grumbled as he walked by.

"Do you think that braided wonder will think to find some clothes before he tries to get to my sister?" Skye asked as the group vanished down the hall. "I mean, it's really gonna hurt when he falls into those rose bushes under the balcony, especially if he doesn't have anything other than some thin material to protect his privets."

"Ow!" Duo whined in agony as he landed in the rose bushes for the fourth time. He hadn't thought there would be so many different ways to booby-trap a balcony. He had expected the oil on the railing, but the actual cutting of the post so they broke when someone grabbed them had caught him off guard. He didn't even want to think about how she had managed to catapult him straight down into the thorny torture below. Then, when he had thought he had figured it out, Melanie had thrown a vase at him and sent him slipping over the edge again. Apparently, the railing wasn't the only thing Skye had oiled down. The floor had been worse than wet ice on a sunny day.

Forcing himself to move, despite the fact his boxers were mostly shredded and he was scratched red in places he didn't know could change color, he attempted to scale the balcony once more. He had never been more paranoid in his life. He kept expecting some new trick to pop out and toss him back down.

Carefully, he climbed over the railing, freezing when he touched the balcony. Cautiously, he stepped forward, finally reaching the door that would allow him to enter Melanie's room. He went to take one more step, only to find his feet were stuck in place by some odd sticky substance. Looking down he realized he was beginning to slide backwards. Apparently, Skye had managed to create some human sized sticky flytrap that slowly slid toward the edge of the balcony. "Melanie!" Duo whimpered after trying to break free a couple times, managing only in making himself move faster toward the edge.

From the dark shadows of the room a hand shot out and grabbed Duo shoving him into the room. The force was so much the paper flew off his feet. Then he found himself slammed against the wall. A soft grunt escaped him as he made contact with the wall.

"Thank…"

"Shut up," she growled dangerously as she put the blade of her katana against his throat. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Melanie let me explain..."

She pushed the blade closer making small beads of crimson form on his tanned skin. If he made the wrong move he'd slice his own throat open.

"Leave me alone."

She dropped him and went to unlock the door. He walked slowly towards the door. When the light hit her he finally saw the wreck that his girlfriend had become. Her skin was really pale.

"Have you been sleeping enough?" Duo asked quietly.

She shoved him out the door and locked it behind him. He heard through the wood her back hitting it and she slid to the ground. Muffled sobbing came from the other side.

"Melanie no matter what happens you will always be in my heart love."

Duo walked slowly down the hall and changed into his school uniform. Without a word to anyone or even a smile to everyone he passed he went to sit with his friends at breakfast. The line that Melanie's katana made was still visible. He got the blood to stop flowing but the red line was still there. Duo was finally at a loss for what to do about the situation.

"Don't worry Duo it'll work itself out in the end," Quatre said softly to the braided pilot.

"I doubt that Quatre she's really mad now."

"What was your first clue?" Skye asked after swallowing a mouthful of toast. "Was it her evil glare or the katana pressed against your throat? I really must know."

Duo sat down heavily in a chair with a downcast look. Skye stared at Duo a long time before sighing and pushing her plate of food away. "Listen," she said softly, choosing her words carefully. "My sister doesn't take to betrayal very well, and seeing as Quatre here as set me straight about you, I feel it is my humble duty as a kind hearted human being to help you out." Wufei snorted at her comment but Skye ignored him and continued. "Let her calm down a bit. She needs her strength back before she can even start the think clearly. You see, braided wonder, she's kind of had a rough time the past few weeks we were at home."

"And?" Duo prodded as he glanced up, a forlorn look still on his face.

"Well," Skye said slowly as she leaned forward. "She had a tendency to train herself like a crazy woman whenever she gets a little upset. Needless to say, she was more than just a little upset when Daddy dearest made her leave."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," Skye said in a slightly annoyed tone, "she tried to train herself literally to death. Well, maybe not quite that, but that's certainly how it seemed half the time."

A gentle cough caught everyone's attention as Mr. Peacecraft approached the table. He simply glanced at the boys before they all got up and followed him from the dinning room. After a few moments, Relena excused herself and went after them.

"You know," Skye said softly to herself as she leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table, "I almost don't want to kill this bunch."


	9. Episode 9: Night Time Fun

Episode 9: Night Time Fun

A/n: These last three chapters have been co written with Cute Lil' Red Head.

"What's the problem?" Quatre asked as the boys filed into Mr. Peacecraft's office.

"We've found small concentrations of Leo's at the boarder of the Peacecraft Kingdom," the older man told them gravely, though in an oddly loud tone. Though the boys didn't know, he suspected his daughter was listening in on the other side of the door.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Wufei asked. "Destroy them or scare them?"

"Scare them," Mr. Peacecraft answered, to which Wufei snorted unhappily. "I don't want this to look like an official war challenge."

"Yes, sir," Heero said. "Mission accepted." With that the boys left for their mission, narrowly missing Relena with the door as they opened it. The girl was careful to hide between the door and the wall so they didn't see her but Quatre nodded his head, letting her know he knew she was there.

Else where…

"Please tell me this boy owns more than just these tacky flamers," Skye grumbled under her breath as she rummaged through Duo's drawers. All she had managed to find thus far were his boxers, and she had been thoroughly disgusted in his taste of underwear. "Note to self: Buy the boy some decent boxers for his birthday. Better yet, buy them for Melanie so she can give them to him. I'm sure he'll like that better."

A shadow crept across the wall and Skye rolled her eyes as she ignored the intruder. She had more things to worry about than an idiot. Heck, there were five idiots and a frilly girl she had to deal with already, she didn't need shadow-boy to bother her.

A hand touched her shoulder and she quickly ducked down and tackled the intruder, pinning the boy to the ground with little trouble, even though he was a full foot taller than her and about fifty pounds heavier.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on me?" she demanded as she glared down at the boy. He was older than her by two and a half years and his dark hair hung in his eyes that were the same shade of green as her own. A black mask covered the lower half of his face but she didn't need to see it to know who he was.

"So this is where you've been," the boy grumbled as he sat up, even with her sitting on his chest. "I'm just here to complete Melanie's mission, so stay out of my way."

"Sorry brother dearest," Skye said as she stood up and blocked the door, her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"You're going to stop me?" he asked incredulously as he dusted himself off and walked over to her. He simply looked down at her, a smile showing through his dark mask.

"It isn't difficult to beat someone like you when I need to, Theron," Skye boasted. "Besides, I've got back up if need be."

"Our half-dead sister?" he laughed harshly as he backed her toward the door. "Normally, she could take me out, but she's in a weakened state, and you can't beat me yet, _baby _sister."

"I'm not half-dead," Melanie stated as she pressed her katana blade against the front of her brother's throat. Since Theron had been so preoccupied with the youngest of his siblings, he hadn't heard her approach.

"Did you know your loving little boyfriend only has black and red flaming undies?" Skye asked as she looked around Theron. "I'm about ready to set them all ablaze so he has to go commando rather than wear those things."

Melanie sighed in annoyance at her sister's comment but chose not to react. Theron, however, had plenty to say, but he was a bit too worried about the sharp edge against his throat to say his thoughts aloud.

"Theron," Skye announced happily as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the wire she used in sneak attacks to strangle people. "You are officially our hostage." With those words she wrapped the wire around his wrist and bound them together. "How does it feel to be captured by your half-dead sister and the baby of the family?"

"Shitty," he admitted.

"Stay away from the pilots," Melanie warned darkly as she removed her katana from her brother's neck.

"So, what are we gonna do with him?" Skye asked cheerfully as she took one of the sheets off the bed. She walked back over to her brother, looked him up and down once, kicked the back of his knee which caused him to fall, and tied his legs with strips she cut out of the bed sheet. "There's gotta be someplace we can hide him."

"Your room," Melanie said simply as she opened to door and checked to make sure the hall was empty.

Skye cut another strip of blanket, lowered her brother's mask, stuffed the dirty fabric in his mouth, and moved the mask back over his face. "Taste odd?" she asked sweetly. "I mean, you probably don't want to know what number of things Duo has been doing in this bed." If anything, her brother began to look sick.

Together, the sister's dragged their brother to Skye's room where they shoved him in the closet. "I always knew he was hiding in the closet," Skye joked once they had gotten the door to close. "Maybe this will inspire him to come out."

Melanie shook her head in annoyance but smiled just the same.

"By the way," Skye said but paused when she glanced at her closet door. "Let's go talk in your room, kay?"

Melanie shrugged but followed her sister.

"Alright," Skye said as she jumped onto her sister's bed. She patted the mattress beside her and waited a few moments before accepting that her sister would not sit. "Your little boy toy didn't do anything stupid."

Melanie slide down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She refused to even glance at her sister, but Skye wasn't too upset. She knew her sister well enough that this was her way of hiding her emotions.

"Braided wonder was referring to you when he claimed he had a girlfriend as though that would prove anything. I still think he's gay because those boxers of his are certainly flaming. Quatre and Trowa are gay anyway, and gay guys like to hang out together, ya know? Now Heero, I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Relena and she has a thing for him so if you ever needed to hurt either of them or make them surrender you would go for their un-admitted and possible future lovers. Wufei, well, I don't know what he is. I think he needs to get off the justice hype and become human or be layed once or twice."

"Is that all you think about?" Melanie asked as she glanced up at her sister.

"Yes," Skye admitted quickly. "Well, sex and killing people. Other than that, I've got nothing. Do you believe me when I say Duo isn't cheating on you?"

"I know," Melanie whispered softly.

"Good!" Skye cheered happily. "I'll be sure to by you some condoms for your next birthday so I don't have too many nieces and nephews. Now, though, you need some more sleep. I can tell that you're practically falling asleep on the floor now. A bed will be much more comfortable."

Skye assisted her sister to the bed and tucked her in before leaving. She did still have some investigating to do.

"Mission completed," Heero announced as the boys returned home. The mission had been easy enough and once again the mysterious pilot had shown up to help them, even though they hadn't needed the assistance.

"Good night, guys," Quatre said happily as he and Trowa walked toward his room. The two entered the room and quickly closed the door behind them. Quatre walked toward the bed while Trowa flipped on the light.

"Trowa," Quatre said in an odd tone.

"Hn?"

"There's someone sleeping in our bed." The blonde seemed more amused than worried though.

Trowa glanced at the still made bed and sure enough, a newly familiar black clad form was sprawled across the bed, her head under a pillow. Her feet were hanging off the edge of the bed and one hand was poised on top of the keyboard of Quatre's laptop.

"She found our files," Quatre announced calmly as he moved the computer from under her hand.

The movement woke Skye and she sat up suddenly, smacking foreheads with the blonde. "OWIE!" Skye whined as she fell back down and rubbed her head. Quatre stumbled backwards but Trowa caught him before he could fall or drop the laptop.

"Can you guys not doing anything tonight and let me shack up here for the night?" Skye whimpered, her eyes still closed in attempt not to see the stars that were dancing across her vision.

"Why?" Quatre asked as he regained his footing. It was odd having someone guess so quickly about he and Trowa but he was glad she didn't seem to care.

"There's a gay man in my closet and he refuses to come out," Skye told him, which only managed to confuse him.

"What?" the usually silent Trowa asked in total confusion.

"Never mind," Skye muttered as she stood up and began to leave.

"You can stay," Quatre told her gently. "We can go to Trowa's room."

"Thanks!" she said happily, gave the blonde a hug and jumped back on the bed. "You guys are sleep savers."

"Don't mention it," Quatre said as he and Trowa left.

Melanie woke up from her short nap and looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand it read: 9:00 p.m. on the dot. Grunting softly she got up and moved slowly towards the door. Going to her dresser she pulled out her working attire, which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans covered in old paint stains. Moving slowly she headed down the hall. In about ten minutes she made it back to the hanger without killing herself in the process.

Day Star stood in all his glory in the corner. Picking up the cleaning tools and liquids she headed up the scaffolding.

"Hey Day Star," she said softly as she began to work. "It's been awhile."

The gundam stood there not answering her at all. She worked for about an hour before she had to stop. Sitting there she hadn't realized she was being watched until a wrench behind her was moved slightly. Leaning her head against the railing she ignored the person.

"If you're going to kill me then go ahead. I can't stop you."

The person was right at her back leaning down to whisper in her ear;

"Why would I do that?"

As the person's voice washed over her she knew who it was. His warm breath washing over her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Duo?"

"Melanie are you all right?"

"I've been better."

"I'd imagine."

She slightly turned her head to look at him. His eyes were shining with a deep emotion that she assumed was love. He carefully sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked softly.

"Just tired."

"Skye told us you weren't doing well back home."

"You could say that."

She laid her head back against his shoulder, allowing herself the small comfort of his nearness. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer to support her weight fully against him. Exhaustion was evident in ever line of her body. From how light she was he assumed a great deal about what had happened at home.

"Did you stop eating and sleeping?" he whispered into her shoulder.

When he didn't receive an answer, without a doubt he knew she was dead to the world. Carefully he picked her up and carried her to her room. Standing there for a moment he was trying to decide whether or not to stay with her.

"Stay," a soft whisper escaped her lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He removed their shoes and socks and curled up beside her. His body heat warmed her cold body up. Duo softly stroked her hair to lull her back into a deeper sleep. Where he soon followed.


	10. Episode 10: WAR!

Episode 10: WAR!

Melanie came awake slowly. Due to her assassin training she managed to get out of Duo's grasp. Her body hurt, and she heard her brother kicking in the other room. Snarling softly to herself she got up and headed next door determined to make him do her bidding. Going towards the next room she let her brother out after shutting the door so Duo wouldn't be disturbed. Hauling the moron out of the closet she threw him on the ground. She left him bound but took out the gag. He coughed and sputtered as he tried to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth.  
"Now you listen here Theron. I'm going to get you into this school."   
"Why?"  
"Our orders are now to protect the Peacecrafts."   
"Bull crap!"  
She turned on the light. He winced at the bright lights. The shuffling of paper made him squint to try and adjust to the bright light. He noticed in her hand was a signed contract of agreement with Mr. Peacecraft.  
"This document is officia; therefore, when we go on our assigned missions you will go with one of the pilots as a body guard."  
"I'm an assassin not a body guard."  
"Well tough luck! You're a body guard now."  
"I still will get rid of Duo if it is the last thing I do!" he snarled.  
"Then you'll sign you're own death warrant."  
She got up and cut his bonds. Hauling him to his feet the two moved swiftly down the hallway towards Mr. Peacecraft's office. As she predicted the man was up this early working diligently before breakfast. He wasn't startled by the knock on his door.  
"Come in."  
He however was shocked by who was thrown into a chair in front of him. Looking up Melanie was standing there with a irritated look on her face. The girl still looked pale and weak still but some color was creeping back into her face. He was greatful for that small saving grace Melanie needed to be on top of her game.  
"So I assume this is Theron."  
"Yes, I need him enrolled and briefed on his orders. I want his room as far away from Duo as possible."  
"Melanie the only room I have to spare is right next to Duo's."  
"Then I'll take that one, leaving Theron next door to Skye."  
"We'll kill each other," Theron whined.  
"Then so be it," Melanie snarled. "You've had this coming for a long time."  
Mr. Peacecraft wisely stayed quiet as the two siblings squabbled. It was amusing thus far after about ten minutes of it he was getting irritated.  
"That's enough!" Mr. Peacecraft snapped.  
Both children glared at the other. "Now, I will brief him on his newest assignment. Now Melanie you and Relena are paired good enough?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good then you may leave."  
"Yes, sir."  
Melanie left the room. The pairs would be announced at the next briefing. The only reason he told her now was because she'd have to stay and watch from the side lines in Europe. Moving back towards her room she found Duo was still asleep. Sitting down beside him she nuzzled his neck. He moaned softly in his sleep.  
"Melanie?" he asked tiredly.  
He noticed how tired and sad she looked. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she whispered softly into his ear. "I was just confirming the briefing tonight."  
"Are we teaming up?" he asked lighting up to a blinding level.  
The smile vanished as he saw the sad look in her eyes. She shook her head.  
"Sorry they are making me stay with Relena."  
Duo leaned up and nipped at her neck. Melanie shivered slightly at his touch. Her hands snaked up his shirt.  
"Then lets make this morning one to remember," he whispered seductively in her ear.  
"Duo, I..."  
All words were swept away by his loving touch. They were lost together in the love they shared. Hours later they skipped class to sleep together until it was time to awaken for the briefing. Before the scheduled time they took a shower together. They separated so Duo could take his seat amoungst his fellow pilots. Relena and Melanie stood in the deepest shadows to listen. Skye and Theron leaned against the wall listening intently.  
"All right you all as you know OZ is about ready to declare war against The Earth Sphere. I have called you all here to brief you on your partners and countries that will accept you into their borders. Pagan hand out the folders to the pilots."  
"Yes, sir."  
The older man handed the five files out. Each pilot had time to look over it. Skye and Theron were handed each a file as well. Looking over them briefly they only nodded.  
"Now all of you are wondering why it is we have strangers amoung us this time. Skye, Theron and Sakura come here please."  
The three in question came forward. The girls stood side by side whereas Theron stood behind them.  
"This is Sakura. She's going to be the mechanic that's going to be traveling with Heero to Japan."  
Relena suppressed a groan of disappointment. Melanie hushed her. Heero didn't look to happy about the decision to have a partner either. He'd rather do it alone than have to drag a dim witted girl around.  
"Mission accepted," he growled.  
"Skye you'll be traveling with Duo to America."  
Duo would of died if he could have. After what he and Melanie did he was sure Skye wouldn't leave him alone about it.  
"How long are these missions going to last?" Duo asked.  
"The first run will be about two months then you'll be recalled to assess the situations and then sent back out with a different partner."  
"Great," Duo groaned.  
Melanie smirked inwardly at her lover's anguish. Relena's going to be the same way with her. Her face remained a stoic mask as she watched the proceedings. Melanie knew her sister would take good care of Duo or face her wrath.  
"Quatre you and Trowa will be sent to Saudi Arabia to join up with the Maganac Corps, and they'll be expecting you."  
"Yes, sir."  
Trowa only nodded in agreement with the idea.  
"All right Wufei you and Theron will be traveling to China for your mission."  
Wufei muttered something about Injustice but otherwise agreed to the mission. Theron didn't like it anymore than the Chinese gundam pilot did.  
"And last but not least Melanie and Relena will be based here in the Sanq kingdom."  
Everyone but Sakura, Quatre and Duo blinked a few times. Melanie tried to bite back a laugh at the shocked looks of the others. Princess Relena Peacecraft is the pilot of Day Star. If they could of died they would have. Some looked as if they knew it was coming.  
"Now that everything is settled go and pack and be ready to head out tomorrow."  
Everyone nodded mutely and headed towards their rooms to do what they were told. The mansion was strangely quiet despite the shuffling of feet. Once the packing was done Duo went to Melanie's room to see his girlfriend standing on the newly fixed balcony the bad memories were washed away quickly as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. He watched her lean against the railing and stare up at the stars above. The moon bathed her in its pale light. He could almost imagin that she was a character from a vampire novel. A perfectly pale and equally beautiful creature. A small smile graced his features as he stood there. Shaking it off he softly knocked on the door.  
"Melanie?"  
"Come in Duo."  
He came in slowly and shut the door. She still stood on the balcony. A red rose was twirling between his fingers behind his back. She turned to look at him. The moon light washed out her color almost making her look like death. Her eyes were haunted reaffirming the vampire thoughts. The haunted look reminded him of someone that held some great sorrow alone, which was probably the truth of the matter.  
"Melanie are you all right?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm all right it will just be hell without you here."  
"Don't worry so much Melanie I'll come back."  
A slow smile spread across her face. Carefully he presented her with the blood red rose. Gracefully she accepted the flower from her boyfriend.  
"Thank you."  
She pulled him forward into a passionate kiss. Duo picked her up and carried her to the bed where they had made love hours before. He began to nuzzle her neck gently but both were startled when Skye busted into the room.  
"OZ has declared war over the Earth Sphere.!" she shouted.


	11. Episode 11: Mission Beginnings

Episode 11: Mission Beginnings disclaimer: Don't own GW so on and so forth. Skye looked at the enraged pair. For once she was really afraid of her older sister. There was an evil glint in her eyes Duo's expression mirrored his lovers.  
"Was I interrupting something?" Skye asked hesitantly, "On second thought, I don't want to know."  
The youngest assassin rushed out the door leaving the couple alone to say their goodbyes. Melanie turned back to Duo and nuzzled his shoulder again.With RelenaThe blonde pilot of Day Star walked nervously down the hall. She wanted to wish Heero good luck in his venture, even though he probably didn't need it or want to hear it from her. His door was slightly ajar. Peeking in she saw him packing his clothes. His attention was fully on packing or so she thought, until he spoke;  
"You can come in Relena," Heero said gruffly.  
She hesitantly walked in, and sat down on the bed. Her eyes followed him around the room as he moved with the grace that he had.  
"So you're going to Japan with a partner," she said knowing the answer.  
"And you're staying here, with Melanie."  
"It's going to be odd without all of you here."  
She noticed he was avoiding talking about her being Day Star's pilot and that new girl Sakura. He stopped for a moment to look into her eyes. She got up preparing to leave, "Heero about Day Star..."  
He silenced her by backing her into a corner and putting his hands on either side of her face to stop her escape.  
"I knew."  
"Was I that obvious?"  
The look in his eyes gave her the answer she sought. "I guess I can't get anything past you can I?"  
He turned away from her to continue packing. Sighing heavily she headed for the door. "Good luck Heero."  
She turned to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her.  
"Relena," he said softly.  
This wasn't the Heero she knew at all. She knew he was the silent predator.  
"Heero?"  
He pulled her forward into his arms. On instinct her arms wrapped around his waist. Leaning forward he placed a light kiss on her lips then whispered in her ear.  
"Good luck Relena."  
They pulled apart and Relena walked in a dazed like state back to her room. Where she fell on her bed and easily fell to sleep dreaming things that she shouldn't be dreaming about.Melanie not to long after Skye's interruption Pegan knocked on her door telling her that Mr. Peacecraft needed to speak with her.  
"Miss Silver, Mr. Peacecraft needs to speak with you in his office."  
"I'll be there soon enough Pegan."  
The man bowed and left. "Duo, I..."  
He placed a light kiss on her lips before whispering;  
"It's all right Melanie. We still have time."  
She got up reluctantly and headed towards the man's office. Two men waited for her when she showed up. Both figures were recognizable, one her father and the other Mr. Peacecraft.  
"You wanted to see me Sir?" she asked calmly as if her father wasn't even there.  
"Yes, since you are the original assassin here so the contract that was assigned has been reformatted."  
"How so sir?"  
"Sit," he said as he gestured to the chair.  
She sat where instructed.  
"As you know the original contract warranted the end to the Peacecraft line. I have over ruled that contract with my own. Now you're mission is to train with which ever person you're assigned to at the time and train them in the ways of your clan."  
"Is that why he's here?" she snarled.  
"Melanie," Mr. Peacecraft snapped.  
"No, you don't understand Mr. Peacecraft."  
"Melanie about that I am sorry," her father began.  
"Bull shit."  
Mr. Silver waved Mr. Peacecraft from saying anything about her out burst. "He tried to threaten Duo's safety to me. Whether you know it or not Dad," she snapped. "Duo comes first, always."  
It never registered to her the new contract guidelines until she was in the middle of the tirade. "Wait what did you say?"  
"You're contract terms are now that of a body guard, Melanie. Mainly for Relena. It is the same for your sister and brother. They have received their orders."  
"Thank you sir."  
Getting up she headed towards the door. Mr. Silver watched his daughter leave.  
"She's so much like her mother."  
"She'll do well here."  
"She will because when it comes to protecting things that she needs to protect, she's the best at it in the family."  
"That's good because I'm counting on her."  
The two males sat down together and discussed what was to happen.Melanie took a detour and went to check on Relena. She was sleeping safe and sound in her bed. The way she was moving made Melanie curious so she stepped forward. Leaning down she heard Relena moaning Heero's name. Biting back a laugh she blended in with the shadows and backed out the door. Blackmail would work wonderfully if Relena brought up what she and Duo had done.  
A Loud crash sounded through the hall way making Melanie alert. It came from her wing of the mansion. Basically where most of the pilots were. Moving swiftly she saw that only one room was smoking setting off the alarms. Fear clenched her heart as she realized what room it was. It was hers. Without thought or fear she threw her weight against the door. It didn't budge. Throwing her weight against it again she heard the door groan in protest. Getting back up she did it again and successfully got in. The others were crowding in the hall. They stood back. Moving into the room she found most of the room a charred mess.  
"Duo!" she cried out.  
She moved through the wreckage of her stuff. The groaning of something made her wary.  
"Duo?"  
Looking around she saw that her katana was un marred despite the explosion. Her balcony was gone and glass littered the door. Her senses were on high alert as she picked the sword up. The bed was shredded. Moving towards it she shifted through the cloth trying to find any sign of her wayward pilot. Tears began to stain her soot streaked face. A flash of black against dark green caught her attention. Moving swiftly forward she ran after the figure determined to make them pay and pay dearly for killing her boyfriend.Relena looked carefully at the gathering of the other pilots wondering what the hell just happened.  
"Quatre what happened?" Relena asked the Arabian pilot.  
"Someone planted a bomb and Duo was in there. Melanie's looking... was now she's going to kill that person."  
"What about me? Oh God what happened?"  
Everyone turned to see Duo unharmed. He was wearing black jean pants and his black muscle shirt. The only other color was the white bandage wrapped around his hand.  
Melanie came back moments later dragging the culprit. He was bound and gagged with ninja wire. Dropping him she sank to her knees. Blood dripped slowly from the cuts on her body. Relena knelt beside her comrade.  
"Melanie are you ok?"  
"I hurt is all."  
There was sadness written in every line of her form. Duo was at her side in moments commenting on the blood on her.  
"Duo?" she asked in disbelief.  
"Melanie are you all right?" he asked softly as he dragged her into his arms.  
"Yeah, I thought..." shaking her head she put on her 'I mean business' look. "Wufei do the honors of unmasking our foe. I hope for your sake my amigo if you're my brother, you're dead."  
Wufei complied and removed the mask. Melanie was confused. She didn't know this boy.  
"You're weak to attack like this," Wufei growled.  
The boy just smirked for some reason. Melanie was getting nervous.  
"What's your name?" she asked hesitantly.  
"Why Melanie you're looking quiet beautiful tonight," the boy said seductively.  
Melanie was on edge even more now. "Have we forgotten already, Melanie?"  
Duo saw his girlfriend getting really nervous by this intruder. Moving forward he stepped in front of her. Heero moved in front of Relena not liking the situation. Some of the father's came running down the hall. Followed by Skye and Theron. Theron skidded to a halt in front of the stranger.  
"Lance what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Completing your mission."  
"What mission?" Quatre demanded.  
"To make sure my Fiance doesn't become a whore, but I'm guessing from the protective stance of that man she's already become one."  
Everyone was stunned at the comment except Duo who ended up seeing red. Only Mr. Silver's hand on his shoulder held him back. Mr. Peacecraft chose to come in at the moment. Looking at the damage and the enraged Duo he shouted;  
"ENOUGH!"  
Every motion in the room stopped. Even Duo froze in mid action.  
"Mr. Silver deal with this boy. The rest of you go to bed if you're not already packed. That goes for you and Trowa, Quatre. All of you will be leaving early tomorrow."  
"Mr. Peacecraft," Duo began.  
"I said, 'enough!' All of you will go to bed. Melanie you will room with Relena."  
Everyone filed towards their own rooms. The only one left was Melanie. Her eyes were glittering with a strange emotion that the older man had never seen in her eyes before.  
"Melanie?"  
A heavy sigh escaped her stilled form to show that she was feeling any type of emotion. "What is it?"  
"Don't jeopardize my mission again," she snarled.  
"I didn't..."  
"Lance is my target now and you interfered with that."  
"You knew about your engagement to him?"  
"The engagement doesn't exist anymore."  
"How's that?"  
"Because Melanie Silver doesn't exist anymore, only Melanie stands here. Lance has no claims over me anymore, I belong to Duo."  
Turning without waiting for any response she headed towards Duo's room. If she had looked back just then she would of seen a smirk on Mr. Peacecraft's face. He knew she wouldn't bow to anyone's command, much less his. She was wild and young, but sometimes those two things never went together.Duo sat down heavily on his bed. His stuff was packed. Though the one thing he wanted couldn't join him. A light tapping on the glass on his adjoining balcony made him start. Looking up a figure clad in black stood there. Grabbing the gun that was under his pillow he never saw the attack coming.  
"Put the gun down," the person hissed.  
The sharpened edge of a katana was placed against his throat. Duo dropped the gun onto the floor. The figure kicked the gun away.  
"Now what?" Duo asked trying to keep the humor in his voice. "You going to rape me?"  
"There is no need Duo."  
The sharp edge was drawn away. A heavy sigh escaped the figure. Duo touched the thin trickle of blood on his neck.  
"Geeze Melanie that was cutting it a little to close."  
"Duo I want you to promise me you'll come back."  
"Melan..."  
He stopped when her finger was pressed to his lips.  
"Try, is all I ask."  
"Done my lady."  
"Good night My Shinigami."  
Turning she was heading towards the balcony. Duo shook his head at his girlfriend's antics. Turning towards his bed he laid down readying for sleep. Something sharp jabbed him on the shoulder. Looking down a blood red rose lay there. A smirk crossed his features as he drifted to sleep clutching the blood red flower.The next MorningEveryone turned to say their goodbye as the gundams were loaded into their cargo planes. Melanie never said a thing. She just sat on the hood of a black jeep reclined against the windshield. Her attention wasn't on anything, but the blank space in her mind. Duo looked over his shoulder as he heaved his bag over it to look at her. She wasn't even saying her goodbyes to anyone. Relena was trying to get her to say something anything, but the assassin's attention never wavered from nothingness. The red rose was clenched in his hand. He didn't need her goodbye because they'd meet again. Once all the pilots were gone Melanie shook her head to clear the fog that had enveloped her mind.  
"Why didn't you say goodbye?"  
"It's not going to be goodbye Relena it's going to be 'see you later'."  
The girls returned to the hanger to start their own mission. Lifting her head up towards the sky she silently wished every pilot luck in their ventures.


	12. Episode 12: Getting Settled in America

Chapter 12: Getting Settled in America 

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing it belongs to its respective owners.

He didn't know how long it took, or how long he had slept. All he knew was that he was here. Skye was sitting next to him. Her attention was elsewhere as a heavy beating music played in her ears. He recognized the heavy beat. Her head was bobbing to the music and her lips moved to the words of the music.  
"Something wrong Duo?" she asked without even looking in his direction.  
"I'm worried about Melanie and that Lance moron."  
"Don't worry Duo, she'll be fine. Melanie is an assassin after all."  
"Just because she's an assassin doesn't mean anything Skye, she'll be more prone to mistakes like the rest of us."  
"Are you saying that you are her mistake?"  
"No, but because of me she's in more danger than before."  
"Melanie has always had a sixth sense about danger Duo, and she knew what she was walking into."  
"That doesn't matter. She'll be in more danger now."  
Skye pulled off her headphones she looked strait into the worried pilots eyes.  
"In three months you'll see her again so stop worrying before I kill you myself."  
"That would go against contract."  
"I don't care. You have to focus on getting out of this alive before you can even start worrying about her."  
The two of them were within range of their destination. The file on this place specified that they were going to stay on a farm that had a hanger underneath it. That annoyed Skye to no end. They both were enrolled in Penlton County High School.  
"Why did they place us in the middle of nowhere?" Skye whined to her companion.  
"I don't know why we were sent here. Apparently there is a concentration of OZ soldiers in the US especially here."  
"Why? Its in the middle of Bufu."  
"Now, now Skye we're only going to be here for three months."  
"But a farm?"  
Duo sighed in annoyance. At that moment he wished Melanie was with him. The Deathscythe pilot easily put the plane in the underground hanger. The two teens grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs towards their new home. The house was a simple two story farm house. With three bedrooms, two baths, a kitchen, and a living room. The fridge was already stocked much to Duo's delight. Going upstairs he found Skye already unpacking in a girly looking room. The walls were a baby blue. The normal stuff occupied the room. Her laptop was already set up with the information they needed.  
Duo moved to the next bedroom. The walls were painted a forest green with dark hardwood floors. Sitting his stuff down on the bed he unzipped the bag and pulled out his own laptop and set it up. A picture sat a top the keys. Picking it up he saw a familiar face smirking back at him. Melanie stood ready to fight in her assassin gear with her Katana poised for attack. In the corner it said, 'All My Love, Good Luck God of Death'. Sitting down on the bed with a huff he stared up at the celing thinking about his lady love.

Back in the Sanq Kingdom 

Melanie stopped in mid strike and looked towards the sky. Closing her eyes she let out a heavy breath. Relena was on her back staring up at her distracted teacher. She didn't take the opportunity to strike out while Melanie was distracted. They missed each other and the feeling for Heero was making her missing him too.  
"I'm sure he's fine Melanie."  
"I know he is," she said softly.  
Relena smiled and got to her feet.  
"Let's call it quits for the day Melanie. I'm expecting a report from Heero and the other pilots."  
Shaking herself out of her trance she re-sheathed the katana on her back. Moving slowly she reentered the mansion. Ignoring all of the whisperings from the other students about her. A few times she heard the word 'whore' mentioned. What they thought of her never mattered anymore since they knew what she was. It was no secret now. Turning she faced the girl that called her a whore. A glare that would rival Heero's in a glaring contest. With swift steps she cornered the girl.  
"Listen here little girl. You better watch who you call a whore. Next time no one will be here to witness your death," she whispered softly into the girls ear. "I know you had something for Duo, but he's mine now."  
Turning she strolled away leaving a frightened girl in her wake. Relena saw the display and shook her head as she followed the assassin to her room which use to be Duo's since hers was in shambles still. She waited until they were alone in the room before she spoke.  
"That was a little harsh Melanie."  
"I'm an assassin Relena and no one calls me a whore."  
"Still you could have ignored it."  
"Not anymore Relena. That girl was jealous of my relationship with Duo nothing more. I was staking claim to what is mine."  
"That sounds animalistic Melanie."  
"Think what you want Relena, but I am not a whore. I gave myself to only one man."  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me Melanie."  
Relena sat down on a chair while Melanie sat down on the bed. "So who's getting the contact information?"  
"You're father, but I'd expect Duo is going to send me stuff personally."  
A soft chuckle escaped Relena causing Melanie to look up at her.  
"What?"  
"I think its cute how you two act around each other."  
Melanie rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed only to have her laptop start beeping. Getting up she typed a few keys on the keyboard having a message pop up.   
"Relena..."  
"Is it from Duo?"  
"No," she said with confusion lacing her voice.  
"Then who?"  
Melanie pushed Relena out of her chair. Sitting down she began to type fiercely on the laptop. "What is it?"  
"Something isn't right here."  
Checking her watch the only pilots that should be landing this early was Duo and Quatra. The message was from neither.  
"Crap." Melanie swore as she got up and raced down the hallway towards the main control room where they were expecting the messages to arrive from the other pilots. Relena followed completely concerned about what could possibly be wrong. Once she reached the room she pushed one of the guys stationed there out of her way and began to type fiercely on the control panel. The guy didn't even say anything knowing who she was.  
"Melanie what is it?" Relena asked desperately in between gasps.  
The screen before Melanie blinked a few times before Skye's face popped up on the screen.  
"What's up?" Skye asked but became serious when she saw the look on her sisters face. "What is it Melanie?"  
Melanie watched as Duo came to stand behind Skye. Relief flooded her eyes but only for a second.  
"I've been informed the Omega's are being moved."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure enough, my contact sent me their contract plans. Apparently OZ has gotten wind of the pilots and has contracted the Omega's to do their job for them."  
"Do we have any idea who they're sending?"  
"No, I only got conformation that they were being sent out."  
"Don't sweat it," Duo put in. "We're trained to handle stuff like this."  
"No, to this degree you're not," Skye told him. "Have you informed the others?"  
"No, but I will as soon as I get off here with you."  
"All right the sooner the rest are warned the better, Skye and Duo out."  
Duo was about to protest as the screen went blank.  
"Melanie who or what are the Omega's?" Relena demanded.  
"Later Relena."  
She began to type fiercely on the control panels again. This time she had a multi-link up with the remaining members of the team.  
"Listen up pilots. The Omega's are on the loose and are seeking blood under contract from OZ. They figure they better take you out early so they can take care of anything else."  
Her brother understood the implications. "For those of you who don't know anything about the Omega's I'll send the files to you. Be careful all of you."  
She hit the end button and sagged back into the chair she was in with a heavy breath. Her heart was still racing at the thoughts that this clan had been brought into this fray. Truth be told her insides were quivering. However she had faith in the Gundam pilots, and that's where it stood.  
"Melanie what are the Omega's?"  
Melanie looked at Relena with a distant look. Before she gathered her thoughts to speak.


	13. Episode 13: The Omegas

Episode 13: The Omega'sA/N: Here's a brand new chapter for my two reviewers, never before seen. This is the chapter that never got posted last time. So hope you like it. Recap:

_"Listen up pilots. The Omega's are on the loose and are seeking blood under contract from OZ. They figure they better take you out early so they can take care of anything else."  
Her brother understood the implications. "For those of you who don't know anything about the Omega's I'll send the files to you. Be careful all of you."  
She hit the end button and sagged back into the chair she was in with a heavy breath. Her heart was still racing at the thoughts that this clan had been brought into this fray. Truth be told her insides were quivering. However she had faith in the Gundam pilots, and that's where it stood.  
"Melanie what are the Omega's?"  
Melanie looked at Relena with a distant look. Before she gathered her thoughts to speak._

Now

"The Omega's are a specific assassin family. They are trained by ninja's of the East. They specialize in poisons and various underhanded techniques," Melanie said tiredly.

"What makes that any different than your family?" Relena questioned absently.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," she said heavily before continuing. "My family is specialized in our fighting arts. We don't use underhanded tactics. Well at least most of us don't. I use my katana as a means to subdue my target. If my target would have been you still I would have gave you a fighting chance one that you would have lost anyway. This would have lead me to killing the pilots since they'd be determined to protect you."

Relena sat down beside the tired assassin. No matter how much sleep Melanie got she was still exhausted.

"Melanie I didn't mean to insult your family honor."

"Don't mention it, Princess. I didn't take offense. Most people would see any form of assassin in that light."

"Are you all right?" Relena asked softly noticing Melanie didn't look so hot.

"I'm shaking Relena. The Omega's are dangerous. If they hurt Duo I'd never forgive myself."

"Melanie danger is an accepted part of the deal here. We all know it."

Melanie got up. She leaned against the window. It looked like she was carrying the weight of the world and the colonies on her shoulders.

"Danger like this isn't warranted. I'm going to bed Relena."

The assassin went to her room and laid down something was wrong with her, but she didn't know what.

In Japan

Heero unloaded his bag from the truck. Sakura was right behind him with her duffle bag over her shoulder. Zero One was hidden in an underground base. The two of them were set up in a small apartment complex. It was a two bedroom apartment.

"Heero are you ready for tomorrow?" Sakura called.

He just grunted in response. Sakura just shrugged and left him be in the hallway. The pilot went to the room closet to the front door. He set his laptop and sent word that he and Sakura had made it. Two files popped up one listed Omega and the other mission tactics. He knew about the one but the one listed Omega he opened it determined to know what the fuss was about this Omega stuff. When he opened the files he skimmed the words and pages. Shaking his head he shut the laptop down. Tomorrow he started at a new school. Turning to his bag he began to shift through it. His fingers met with a cool metal object. Pulling it out a 9mm slipped into his hand. The gun was wrapped with a blue ribbon. At the bottom of his bag were two clips of ammo each were also wrapped with the same blue ribbon. Confusion washed over him. He had checked his bag over this morning and the gun wasn't there. Melanie must have snuck it into the bag or something like that, but he knew who the original sender was the blue of the ribbon was the same color of her eyes. Shaking his head he loaded the gun and put in under his pillow. He laid down on his bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Next Morning

Heero woke up to the insistent knocking of Sakura.

"Heero get up you're going to be late!"

Getting up he took a shower and dressed quickly. Luckily they cut him some slack due to him being new to the school. He walked into the classroom and all the girls were staring at him.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student Heero Yuy. You make take a seat behind Mr. Lee."

Heero inwardly groaned. The boy in front of him was surrounded by girls. Sitting down he stared strait ahead as if he was the only one present in the room.

"Now class…" the teacher began.

The lessons dragged on and on. Finally the lunch bell rang and the students scrambled for the lunch room. Heero went out into the court yard where a large tree was. He sat under it and leaned his head back. His gaze drifted towards the green canopy above him.

"So Heero how's it going?" Sakura asked as she sat down beside him.

He didn't answer her. "Do you speak at all?"

"Leave me alone Sakura."

"He speaks. We're partners I can't leave you alone. I know you wish you were alone in this but for three months I'm all you have."

Back in class

Heero was about to lay his head down when something hit him in the head. Looking down there was a note beside his folded arms. A blonde girl with blue eyes stared back at him. Once he caught her staring she turned her head forward quickly. Looking down at it he opened it half assed wondering what it said.

'Do you have a girlfriend?'

Heero frowned as he looked at the words. Folding it back up he glared darkly at the girl that threw it at him. He tore the note in half and threw the papers into the garbage can. She turned in time to see him rip it and toss it in the trash can. Turning back to the front he stared listlessly at the black board. Once the final bell rang he got up and was about ready to leave. The girl from before stood in his way.

"You didn't answer my question."

"That's none of your concern little girl."

He stormed out of the classroom and headed home without waiting for Sakura. When he got home he went to his room and changed into his work clothes. His green muscle shirt and blue jeans. (I hate his spandex. The jeans are better looking.) Sitting down at his laptop he booted the system up. A blue ribbon fluttered in the breeze that blew threw the window. He grabbed the ribbon and stuffed it in his bag. The laptop was fully booted. A new file flashed on his screen. There were the schematics for an OZ base stationed in the harbor. Looking over it he memorized everything. Picking up his jacket he headed for the door. Shutting the computer down he went out to see this base before he decided a plan of attack.


	14. Episode 14: Bad Feelings Arise

Episode 14: Bad Feelings Arise

Ages

15- Skye, Relena, Duo, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei

16- Melanie

17- Trowa and Lance

18- Theron

In China

Wufei was sitting in the jeep with Theron at the wheel. Nataku was covered in camo against a cliff face. The Chinese pilot was feeling reluctant to leaving his metallic companion alone in the middle of nowhere all alone.

"Calm down Wufei we won't be that far away from your gundam so calm down," Theron growled darkly.

Theron was already irritated with the ever silent pilot. He hoped the next round he'd get a more exciting partner. The thought of being put with Duo made an evil smirk cross his features at all the cruel things he could do to the baka pilot. A frown marred his features as he thought about his sister's reaction to even touching the Deathscythe pilot.

The annoyed assassin pulled into the driveway of a small one story house. Pulling the jeep up, he parked it and got out. Going to the back he pulled out his duffle bag. Theron wondered why Wufei hadn't asked him about the Omega's. It was about to get really dangerous if that family was involved and he had a bad feeling someone amongst the Gundam group would feel the wrath of the family. Even their allies in the Omega's would probably would turn on them. He had a bad feeling about who was leading the attack, and if that was the case someone would be screwed over big time. Cursing his luck he unlocked the front door. Pushing the door open he went in. Going towards the back he found a room and threw his stuff into it on the bed. (He didn't pack around a laptop like his sisters.)

"Wufei you might want to check your mission orders after you get unpacked," Theron called down the hall.

All he got in answer was the shuffling of feet on the floor. Sighing heavily he began to put away his stuff. Luckily unlike the others Wufei was only going to be working with Theron on assassin techniques instead of going to school. He quickly decided their lessons would begin soon.

Wufei sat on his bed looking over the information he had been given over the mission and the Omegas. He dared those cowards to try something around them. It would take more than a few stupid assassins to put down the pilot of Nataku. However, he realized that there were weak women among the team and that would effect more than one member of this group. An almost animalistic growl escaped Wufei's mouth thinking about all the weak women among them.

"Hey Wufei you up for some training now while things are quiet?"

Getting up without answering the assassin he shut down his laptop and joined the assassin in the dining room. He followed quietly behind Theron as he moved outside to the back yard where there was a barn standing or at least that's what it looked like from the outside. When the door was opened a large dojo lay before Wufei's eyes. Something confused Wufei just then.

"You act as if you've been here before," Wufei voiced.

"I haven't its just that I studied the lay out of the place really well."

Shutting the door behind them Theron advanced to the center of the ring. "Come on Chinaman let me show you what it means to be an assassin."

Wufei only nodded and stepped forward ready to train to prove he wasn't weak.

Saudi Arabia

Quatre slept peacefully on his bed, and not long after they had arrived he had fallen asleep. Trowa was having a talk with Rashid the leader of the Maguanac group.

"Did you get the files that I sent you?" Trowa asked.

"Yes, we did. Do you really think they'll go after Master Quatre?"

"They're specific targets are the gundam pilots so no matter what happens we have to be ready for them."

Trowa left Rashid to return to Quatre's side. He was sleeping peacefully still in their bed. Sitting on the window seat he watched his angelic lover sleep. Leaning back against the window he let his mind wander over the things that had been happening. Suddenly Quatre started whimpering in his sleep. Getting up he moved to Quatre's side and sat down and gently shook the blonde awake.

"Quatre?"

He shot up and wrapped his arms around Trowa tightly as if he would vanish if he let go. There were tears running down his face. "Quatre what is it?"

"My dream it was so sad," the blonde whispered.

"What was it about?"

"Death so much death," he muttered darkly. "I saw a baby laying in a pool of its own blood. One of the gundams was laying in pieces on a burning battle field. I couldn't tell which one but there was sadness everywhere. The clearest thing there was a katana drenched in blood sticking out of the ground."

"It's all right Quatre it was only a dream."

"Only a dream," he repeated softly.

Quatre couldn't shake the dark feelings that had come with that dream. He didn't want that dream to come to life but he knew with war on the way there would be suffering and death. Seeing what he did chilled him to the bone. Trowa must have noticed it because he wrapped a blanket around both of them. An idea came to Trowa as to how to make his lover feel better. Getting up he dragged Quatre down the hall. All the blonde could do was clutch the blanket close and try to keep up with Trowa's long legged stride.

"Trowa where are we going?"

He didn't answer as he stopped beside a set of doors hiding the room behind. Pushing the doors open he went into the room and pulled Quatre in behind him. Making him stand in the middle of the almost empty room he moved towards the cabinet and pulled out a violin and a flute. He handed the violin to his love. Quatre took it and smiled a warm smile. Pulling the bow up he began to play a melody of happiness. Trowa put the flute to his lips and began to follow the tune with the flute. The two pilots played until there was no sadness lingering in their eyes anymore.

(Remember that scene everyone? I do. I'll keep doing that throughout the story. Moments that caught my eye in the series will show up in here. Did you catch the one in Episode 13 with Heero? Well hoped you like this one. Sorry that it's so short.)


	15. Episode 15: And Trouble Is Her Name

A/N: I'd like to thank Pureevil230, Serenity Death, and my newest Mafercita. Thanks for your reviews.

Mafercita  
Your story is so cool. How did you came up with the idea of the gundams being heirlooms. Its great, Will you have Noin in this fic along with Millardo? The Heero Relena kiss was so sweet but for some reason or other my computer at home wouldn't let me review.

To answer you're questions. Yes, Noin and Millardo will show up later. And how did I come up with the idea? It was a random thought that came to me a long time ago. My friends can tell you I can come up with the most interesting ideas. In the past though the ideas that I put forth were apart of a big controversy. Since I put Relena as a pilot and my character has a thing with Duo. Oh well...

Episode 15: And Trouble is Her Name

The little farm house was relatively quiet the next morning. Duo was sleeping peacefully dreaming sweet dreams about his girlfriend, until...  
"AHHH!" rang through the house startling the pilot awake.  
Getting up he scrambled to throw off the covers from himself. Falling out of bed still tangled up he tried to fight off the offending covers and scrambled downstairs gun ready.  
"DUO! HELP ME! I'M DYING SLOWLY... AND PAINFULLY!"  
He rushed into the kitchen to see Skye sitting on the counter with a bagel in her mouth and a stop watch in her hand. "And Time. Tsk. Tsk Duo you're getting slow in your old age."  
"Skye what the..."  
"You know I could have died about three times per minute and its been 10 minutes and that's thirty times, Duo."  
He growled softly and put the gun on the counter. "Oh and nice boxers Duo."  
Looking down he was wearing his black ones with red chili peppers on them.   
"You burned my other ones."  
"It was a good thing I did. Oh and Duo?"  
"What?" he snarled already on the verge of murdering his girlfriend's sister.  
A camera flash blinded him for a second.  
"My sister is going to love this. And you have 10 minutes to get ready for school."  
"CRAP!"  
He scrambled up the steps as quick as he could. Jumping in the shower he quickly washed his long hair and washed his body. Of course after he got dressed and back downstairs Skye was already gone. Looking at the clock he had already missed the bus.  
"I'm a gundam pilot for crying out loud," he groaned softly. "This just isn't my day. Why couldn't I get Melanie with me on my first assignment?" he asked looking towards the heavens.  
Just then a thought struck him a smile graced his features. His cell phone rang the beat was to 'Man I Feel Like A Woman'. He was going to kill whoever changed his ring tone, and he knew who exactly did it.  
"Hello?" he growled.  
"Don't bother taking the gundam to school Duo, I've told the Principle you were sick. Do what you have to, but remember to set your alarm clock this time."  
Grumbling under his breath he hung up on her. Checking his watch it was 8:00. Going upstairs he sighed and booted up his laptop. Quickly while the laptop booted he made his bed and brought it over to his bed so he could lay down. Once everything was ready to go he check his e-mails. There was one for him from an unknown e-mail address.  
To: Shinigami02 (not real so don't try)  
From: Assassins Rose

Hey My God of Death

I'm missing you every minute you're gone. I'm still waiting for you're return. One of these days I think I'm going to kill Relena but I hold myself in check over that. I've been training her in martial arts and such. I'd rather be training with you. Anyway, talk with you soon.

You're beloved Assassin

A smile graced his features. Pulling up his vid phone he waited for someone to answer. The vid screen flipped on. The figure wasn't looking at him.  
"Get lost Relena."  
"But come on Mel it could be Heero."  
Duo knew he had to say something.  
"Nice ass Melanie."  
"See Relena, only Duo compliment my ass. Shinigami we'll discuss this later."  
"You're in trouble now Duo," Relena laughed.  
"Dearest I'll be back in a moment."  
Duo watched as his girlfriend pushed Relena out of the room and locked the door behind her. With a heavy sigh she sat down in front of her computer.  
"How's things going there Duo?" she asked.  
"Melanie are you all right?" he asked noticing how tired she looked.  
"Still a bit tired Duo. I'm getting better though."  
"Then you should rest."  
"I'll be fine Duo, I promise. I miss you."  
"And I miss you Melanie."  
"Oh and Duo I got the picture."  
Duo groaned and banged his head on the bed. Now was the time to die of mortification.  
"You're sister is cruel. She left me behind this morning and changed my ring tone."  
"My poor baby. Just survive three months dearest, and you'll be back here with me."  
"I can't wait."  
"Maybe I can convince the hard asses to let me go with you on your next op."  
"I doubt it love. We'd never leave the bed room."  
"You're probably right about that. I'd take a lot of work to convince them to let me stay with you."  
"That's if you're sister doesn't kill me first."  
"She's under strict orders not to."  
"That doesn't mean she'll try."  
Melanie smiled softly towards Duo. Putting her fingers up on the screen she wished that she could feel his warmth for real. His fingers joined hers on his side of the screen.  
"I love you Melanie."  
"And I you Shinigami," she whispered softly.  
A knock on Melanie's door startled both of them.  
"What?" she called out.  
"Melanie, my Father wants to see both of us."  
"I'll be there in a minute, Relena."  
She turned back to the screen. "I have to go love. Sleep well."  
"It's real early over here baby."  
"Sorry I forgot. Have a nice day then."  
"You sleep well Melanie."  
She kissed her fingers and touched the screen where his lips were. He playfully blew her a butterfly kiss. Then on her side the computer went blank. Getting up he stretched figuring that he should work on Deathscythe while he still could. Locking the house up just in case; he went down to the under ground hanger and began to work on making sure his gundam was in working order.

Back in the Sanq Kingdom

Melanie rubbed her neck and looked around the halls. Students ran past her in a rush to get to dinner. She ignored them as she continued on to Mr. Peacecraft's office. Knocking once then entering she stood before the large desk.  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Yes, I did Melanie."  
She frowned softly. The man's voice was different. When the chair spun around she realized why.  
"What do you want?" she growled darkly at the intruder.  
"Be warned Melanie darkness is coming, and they'll kill."  
The man got up and walked away. She stood there stock still for a moment. Then Mr. Peacecraft walked in.  
"Is there something you wanted Mr. Peacecraft?" Melanie asked tiredly.  
"Yes, I've decided the Relena is not going to pilot Day Star for much longer."  
"What are you saying Sir?"  
"What I'm saying Melanie is that Relena is going to stop piloting Day Star."  
"Sir if I maybe so bold but you were pushing her into this why stop now?"  
"Because of these."  
He threw the pictures down. A man with long bleach blonde hair was the predominate figure in most of them. He wore a white mask over his face. Melanie looked at them closely.  
"Sir?" she asked in confusion.  
"He's know now as Zechs Marquise."  
"What about him sir?"  
"I'm arranging at meeting with his head officer. I want this to stop as quickly as possible."  
"We all do sir but the chances of Treize and the Romefeller Foundation giving up so easily is not an option."  
"Trieze?"  
"Yeah its is guy here."  
She pointed him out in one of the pictures. "This lady here is Colonel Une. She answers only to Trieze. This woman that frequently is seen with Zechs is Nion a lieutenant I think."  
The man was looking at her as if she had grown an extra pair of horns. "What's even better Sir. Is Zechs's former name is Millardo Peacecraft."  
"How did..."  
"Simple, I did my homework."  
"You can't tell Relena this."  
"I understand sir, but don't banish her from piloting Day Star because of that. Someone once told me that, 'being a pilot means accepting the pain that goes with it' or something like that. She's accepted the price as long as she can stay beside Heero, and I've done the same with Duo. We understand the risk, and we accept it."  
Mr. Peacecraft sat heavily in his chair.  
"I will take in consideration you're proposal."  
She just nodded her head and turned to walk away.  
"I'm counting on you Melanie."  
"Relena can only count on the other pilots and herself in this battle. I'm just a mechanic assassin."  
"You do more than you realize."  
She left the room and retreated to her bed room and soon drifted to sleep dreaming of the man she loved and the future she hoped they'd have some day. For that end the pilots needed to put this war down fast.


	16. Episode 16: New Orders

Episode 16: New Orders

Relena was walking past her father's office and heard him discussing something heatedly with someone. Stopping for a moment she heard Melanie's voice. Deciding that Melanie would tell her later what was going on she continued onto her room.

Hours later...

Melanie came storming into the Relena's room and plopped down on the bed beside the princess.  
"So what were you and father arguing about?"  
"You oddly enough."  
"Why me?"  
"There's been a change in plans Relena."  
"What plans?"  
"You're taking Day Star to Japan to join Heero and Sakura."  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted you sent there, and you're father trusted my judgment reluctantly."  
"What's going on Melanie that you'd send me to Heero?"  
"Relena those matters don't concern you. Get packed you're leaving in a few hours. You're enrolled into the school Heero's in. You'll be sleeping in the same apartment. Now get packed."  
That left no room for argument. Soon the pilots would begin to make their moves. Going to her own room she sat down at her laptop. The reports lay before her, and they weren't good. Her head went down, and her eyes closed.  
"I'm sorry Relena, but the farther you are from me you are, the safer you are."  
The vidphone popped up. The person popped into view. Without looking up she knew who it was.  
"What is it Duo?" she asked softly.  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"Assassin's guess."  
She looked up. His eyebrows furrowed in concern.  
"Mel what's wrong?"  
"It's nothing love. I'm still tired."  
"Go take a nap then."  
She smiled softly.  
"I will later. I have to escort Relena somewhere."  
"Melanie..."  
"Duo I'll be all right, so stop worrying."  
"I wish you were here with me Melanie."  
"As do I Duo. We'll see each other in a few months. I love you Duo."  
"And I you Melanie."  
She cut the call off. Getting up she sat down on her bed and laid down. Her hand rested on her stomach as she tried to sort out everything that was going through her head right at that moment. A light knock on her door made her groan.  
"I'm ready Melanie."  
"All right. Give me a moment to change out of my assassin training gear."  
With slow motions she stripped of all her black clothing and went for a pair of faded blue jeans and a button down, long sleeved, red dress shirt. Moving slowly she left the room. Relena followed on the assassin's heels. They made it to the airport just in time.  
"Go on Relena. You're going to be late. One of you're father's pilots is taking you to Japan and good luck princess."  
"Thanks Melanie, in more ways than one."  
"Get lost," Melanie said with a weak laugh.  
Relena knew something was up. She'd have to ask Heero to help her find out what it was before something happened.

Sometime later...

Relena arrived in Japan without problems. Day Star was currently being set up in the hanger. She heard her cell phone go off. The beat was to 'Shooting Star'.  
"Hello?" she answered as she checked the calibrations for Day Star.  
"Relena, Heero is in battle now. Go out and help him."  
"On my way Dad."  
She hung up. "You ready to go Day Star?"  
'_Ready, let's go help Heero.'  
_The gundam walked towards the hanger exit. Spreading its black angelic wings Day Star leapt up into the sky. Moving swiftly towards the bay she saw Wing Gundam surrounded by Leo's and their assault wasn't letting up. With a dive her gundam landed in a crouching pose in the middle of the circle in front of Wing Gundam. With care Day Star rose up and drew the heat blade and began to slice through the Leo's like butter but avoiding hurting the pilots. (kind of like what they did in Endless Waltz.) Once all the Leo's were down the two gundams returned to the hanger. Once Day Star was backed against the wall and Relena got out she found herself pinned to the hanger wall.  
"What are you doing here Relena?"  
"I was sent here, by my father."  
"Why?" he growled.  
"He and Melanie were fighting, and she convince him to send me here."  
Heero felt annoyed by this. Letting her go he backed away from her.  
"Heero, you're not mad at me for this are you?"  
"No, Relena."  
"Or is this about me helping you out there?"  
"Dammit Relena..."  
He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Once they were breathless he pulled back. "Don't ever get in my way again."  
Moving away he headed towards the street level to retreat to his apartment.  
Relena smirked and followed him back to the apartment. Heero ended up on the couch that night with Relena snuggled into his covers. It didn't take her long to fall asleep with Heero's scent wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

Next Day at School

Relena was walking down the hall with her books in hand. Sakura was walking beside her.  
"Don't look now but that blonde's with Heero."  
Sakura had told her everything about there first few days here at this school. What irritated Relena the most was this blonde wouldn't leave Heero alone. An idea popped into her head.  
"What is it Relena?"  
Relena handed Sakura her books.  
"I'll be back."  
"What are you going to do Relena?"  
"What I have to."  
Relena strolled towards Heero. He saw her coming over the annoying blonde's shoulder. The determined look didn't escape Heero's keen eyes. Without care for those other girls he pushed past them and walked towards Relena, his predator grace in full swing.  
"Heero?" Relena breathed softly.  
He just looked at her with that predatory gleam. They stopped right in front of each other. Reaching up he cupped her cheek and brought her forward into a kiss. It was a brief soft kiss. When he turned to look at the girl over his shoulder he had a evil half smirk. His look said 'Does that answer you're question?'. He let Relena go and walked right past her. A soft smile graced Relena's face as she watched Heero retreat.  
"He's mine little girl so you better keep you're hands off," she said to the blonde before walking away.  
Sakura noticed Relena had been hanging around Melanie to long. The assassin's attitude was rubbing off on the princess, not that Sakura minded in the least. Relena could use the self confidence. The two girls headed to class together once Relena reclaimed her books.  
"You've definitely been hanging around Melanie to long."  
"You're probably right," Relena said with a laugh.

Outside

Heero was sitting down on the bench in the courtyard that over looked the bay where he and Relena had battled the hoard of OZ Leos. A familiar blue ribbon was fluttering in the wind from his books. Looking up he realized things were only going to get harder from here on out. Not to mention he had to figure out why Melanie had sent Relena here. There must be something up with the Omega's that the girl wasn't telling them. He'd find out and then send Relena back to the Sanq Kingdom. He realized a long time ago that Relena shouldn't have to live the life that the rest of the pilots had to face.  
"Is something wrong Heero?" a soft voice asked from behind him.  
He didn't answer her. She sat down beside him.  
"Why did Melanie send you here?" he asked.  
"I don't know but we'll soon find out I guess. I was actually hoping that you could help me figure out what was wrong."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
He got up and held his hand out to her. She accepted it and the two of them walked to class.

A/N: Ok my reviewers you were asking for more Relena Heero fluffiness. So I thought long and hard about for about ten minutes to figure out how this can work and stuff. And I did. So there you have it. I bet this might be a weird twist but there is a point to what's happened. I'd like to thank those of you that requested the fluffiness because you lead me to the perfect way to get what I want done. So thank you...


	17. Episode 17: Captive Confession

Episode 17: Captive Confession

A/n: This was written by myself however Cute lil' red head read it over and added what she needed to. OH. I don't own Gundam Wing even though I wish I did.

A month has passed.

Every pilot had been well set during their missions to destroy OZ bases. Every now and then, they'd move closer to their true objective; home. There was, however, an ominous cloud hanging over the entire group.

Quatre continued to gain more details in his dream. It had become more violent than it had been while shadowed and the blonde pilot feared the dream would come true and blow up in their faces really soon. That worried him the most and he told Trowa about the reoccurring dream. The after effects of it were slowly taking its toll on Quatre, and Trowa didn't like it in the least.

In America

Duo was sitting at the kitchen table looking over the next set of files for his mission. Occasionally he would check his e-mail to see if his girlfriend had gotten back to him. It had been three days since he got anything from her, and he was getting worried. Skye saw the expression on his face over her mug of tea.

"Something wrong Duo?" she asked innocently even though she knew the answer. 

"Melanie hasn't gotten back to me," he sighed as he refreshed the page hopefully. "Is she too busy helping Relena?" 

"Relena called me yesterday," Skye told him as stood and went to stand behind him. Though she seemed to be paying all her attention to the conversation, her muscles had tensed and her eyes moved restlessly around the room. "She was ordered to go to Japan with Heero."

"Then why..." He stopped after seeing the intense look of concentration on Skye's face. She sat down her mug and walked out of the room only to return after a brief noise of struggle. She wasn't alone either for she pushed a black clad figure in front of her. With ease and speed, she tied him up with assassin wire that she always kept on her. Now the intruder was hog tied and helpless to fight. Duo just sat there looking over the files worriedly.

"What are you going to do with him Skye?" Duo asked absently as he glanced over his loves sister. Though the fight had been quick, Skye hadn't escaped without receiving a blow to the cheek that was already starting to bruise.

"I'm going to get answers first," she told Duo as she crouched in front of the captive. Reaching out quickly, she pulled off the ski mask. Her eyes widened as blonde spiked hair stood out rather matted on the persons head. Her stomach flipped with the sudden worry and disbelief. Bringing the face up with her hand, she glared into a pair of all too familiar brown eyes. She inwardly cursed her own luck, her eyes narrowing further as the curses flew through her mind.

"Of all the people they could have sent, it had to be you!" she growled as she light backhanded him. Duo wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she could have easily hit harder than she had.

"Skye," the young man defended without flinching, "you don't understand." 

"Oh really?" she demanded as she stood over him, her hands on her hips. "How do you figure that one?"

"Simple," he answered with the best shrug he could manage while being tied up. "Frank sent me."

"And why would Frank, of all people, send you here?" she shouted, clenching her fist in front of her as though preparing to beat him to within an inch of his life. Duo had to admit that he had never seen her so frustrated.

The captive clamped his mouth shut before he could reveal the truth to the enraged girl. His brown eyes never left her, and they didn't miss a single movement.

"Skye," Duo asked, breaking the silence as he closed his laptop. "Who is this?"

"His name is mud as far as I'm concerned," she huffed as she seemed to relax and cross her arms in an indignant pout. "That's all you need to know."

"Is he an Omega?" Duo asked. 

"Something like that," she sighed and walked toward the back of the kitchen. "He doesn't really deserve that title since he's really just a third class assassin." As she spoke, she climbed on top of the counter and reached into the upper cabinets where began to push glasses and dishes aside to reach the back.

"Hey!" the assassin whined indignantly as his fingers worked at the knots Skye had tied.

"Nobody asked you," Skye grumbled as she pulled out her prize, an unmarked bottle with a light bubbling liquid inside. Duo though the contents look suspiciously like Champaign, but he wisely remained silent to see what else would happen. "So," Skye began casually as she aimed the corked bottle toward the captive, preparing to send the cork shooting at him, "here are your options. You can tell us why you're here, or you can find out if it really as dangerous as they say it is to fire a cork at someone and then get personal with the concrete from 100 feet up."

"You're lying," he replied strongly, tilting his chin upward to show his confidence.

"Are you so sure?" she asked sweetly as she smiled innocently and began to press down on the cork. She closed one eye and lowered to point of the bottle toward his crotch. "I wouldn't want to gamble with my life if I were you."

Right then and there he started shaking with fear. After having lived with Skye for more than a month, Duo didn't think he blamed the man. Both men knew she would do what she threatened if pushed.

"All right! All right! Ill tell you," the captive surrendered.

"Awe," Skye whined as she lifted to bottle to point upwards before popping to cork out effortlessly, startling both Duo and the assassin. "I thought Id at least be able to have some fun before you gave in." 

"Skye, stop," Duo ordered while untying the assassin. Given the circumstance of what had almost happened to the man, he felt a little pity was more than acceptable. "Go on," he urged as he sat the man down in a chair.

"Frank sent me to tell you that the Omegas have been called off," the assassin said as he regained his composure.

"And?" Skye demanded before titling the bottle back and taking a long drink. The bruise on her cheek had turned a dark purple and though she was trying to show any signs of pain, it was apparent she was hurting.

"Sorry about hitting you so hard," the captive said honestly, surprising Duo. What kind of history did these two have?

"Shut up, Caspian!" Skye ordered as she pulled a knife out of the drawer and held in threateningly. "I don't want to hear anything other than useful information out of your mouth! Why the hell were the Omegas called off?"

Caspian, the assassin, hung his head down as though afraid to deliver the information. What ever it was it must be really bad if he was acting like this. His head was bent, and he muttered something really quickly so that the words ran together. 

"WHAT?" Duo shouted as he lifted the assassin by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"What?" Skye demanded as she jumped off the counter, her eye wide at the sudden change in Duo's character. That could only mean one thing.

"Tell my girlfriend's sister what's been done to her sister," Duo ordered through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on the young mans shirt.

He wouldn't speak at first but with the blazing inferno of hate in Duos eyes, Caspian knew he would die if he didn't speak up. Swallowing the lump in his throat he prepared to speak. "Melanie made a deal with the signer of the Omega contract." 

Skye's rapidly tapping foot revealed her impatience with his lack of answer. "Start speaking, Omega, or Ill make sure you wont sire any brats," she warned as she held the dull kitchen knife up for him to see.

Caspian gulped. He hated acting like a gutless fish, but he knew Skye well enough to know that she meant every word she spoke.

"Trieze gave her a deal," he began softly. "If she surrender herself, he'd call back the Omegas, leaving OZ to deal with the gundam pilots on their own." From her lack of reaction he suspected she didn't quite understand what he was saying.

"And?" she prodded, proving his suspicion.

"She surrendered," he said sadly.

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT MELANIE IS IN LUCIANS HANDS?" Skye screamed, fear and anger welling up in her eyes in the form of tears. She dropped the knife and bottle to cover her mouth, gently biting one her fingers in an effort to calm herself down

He nodded meekly.

"Skye," Duo asked, keeping a firm hold on the assassin, "who this Lucian?" A dark feeling settled in his stomach and he didn't think it would leave until he held Melanie in his arms.

"He's been after Melanie much like Lance," Skye said in a shaky voice as she crouched down to pick the knife back up, ignoring the rapidly emptying bottle. "Lucian is a bit more obsessive about her." 

"Where is she?" he growled as he slammed Caspian against the wall again.

"I don't know," Caspian admitted. "Somewhere near the Sanq Kingdom I suppose."

Skye gently laid a hand on Duos forearm to make him let go of their Captive. "Let him go," she whispered gently. "We need to get home Now." 

"You're too late, Skye: Caspian said before he paused to think, gently touching her bare shoulder.

"What?" she demanded icily as she flinched away from his touch, her eyes narrowing as she changed her grip on the knife, preparing to use it against the messenger of her displeasure.

Caspian shrank away from the enraged girl, holding his hands up in surrender. He had nothing to defend himself with but Skye didn't care.

"What are they doing to her?" she shouted as she pressed him against the wall and held the blade to his throat.

"What do you think they're doing to her? he snapped," his frustration getting the best of him, but he coward from the deadly glare both of the team were throwing his way.

"He wouldn't be that cruel, would he?" Duo asked Skye hoping for some glimmer of hope.

"What she did will be viewed as betrayal by other assassin families," Skye explained stiffly, her green eyes shooting daggers into her captive. "According to their justice system, she deserves the worst." 

Duo felt real fear grip him like nothing else ever had. "How bad is she?" Duo asked the boy, his vulnerability revealing itself. 

"If they keep her much longer, Melanie's body wont hold out," Caspian answered honestly, his voice holding the smallest sense of regret. "Franks trying all he can to help her, but Lucian won't listen to him anymore."

Skye released the assassin and looked away from both males to stare out the window. "Duo," she said thoughtfully, "go pack. Then I want you to prep the plane and Deathscythe. Were going home."

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he moved to do as she ordered.

"Pack and then transfer our school files home," she said as she turned to offer him a weak but reassuring smile. "Oh, Duo. We won't mention this to the others unless we have to."

"Get the coordinates from him by any means possible," Duo told her, giving her freedom to do what she pleased. "I'm not going home until she is safe."

"Allright," Skye agreed as Duo disappeared up the stairway.

"What are you going to do with me, Skye?" Caspian asked as he relaxed against the wall.

"Castrate you," she said without pause or bothering to look at him.

"You're joking!" Caspian gasped, his muscles tensing.

"Yeah, I am joking this time," she admitted as she smiled widely at him. "You're coming with us." Before he could react, she kicked over the chair he had been sitting in and pinned him face to the ground so she could tie him up again.

"This is getting old," Caspian complained once she rolled him onto his side. His shirt was drenched with her spilled drink that smelled suspiciously like apple juice, and a bruise was forming on his forehead.

"You should be getting faster," Skye reprimanded as she stood to complete her task.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Some Mansion in Europe

Trieze Kushrenada sat as his desk with his arms folded in front of him. His mind was completely taken over by what his spy among the assassins was telling him. One thing he prided himself on was that he was a gentlemen in everything that he did. The reports were sickening however.

"Are you sure?" he asked solemnly across the vid phone disgust keen in his voice.

"Yes, sir Mr. Kushrenada," the informant said. "I'm positive." 

"Take care of it by any means possible," Trieze ordered. "That wasn't part of the agreement we made."

"Yes, sir." The spy's face vanished from the vid phone. A few moments later a knock came to his door.

Come in, Trieze called, not moving from his seat. A familiar mask clad figure walked in. 

"Zechs," Trieze greeted as he stood the welcome his surprise gust. "What do I owe this visit?" he asked his friend. 

"There are rumors going around the ranks that assassins had been hired to take care of the gundam pilots for us," Zechs stated blandly as he stood in front of Trieze's desk.

"That was the case before," Trieze admitted as he walked over to an alcohol cabinet to pour two glasses of brandy.

"Before?" Zechs asked

"They were but there contract was voided," he explained as he handed his friend the second drink.

"Do you not have any faith in you're men?" Zechs demanded, holding the drink in his hand but not drinking a single drop.

"The Romefeller Foundation issued the contract with the assassins," he explained, "not I."

Zechs remained silent for a moment, swirling the contents of his glass as he spoke. Nodding in acceptance of the idea he drained the glass in one shot and retreated from the room.

Trieze bent his head down in contemplation. The war had taken an interesting turn.


	18. Episode 18: Gundam Recall

Episode 18: Gundam Recall

A/N: Sorry it's so late. Cute Lil' Red Head hasn't edited this yet, but when she does it will be put up. Here's the chapter as I wrote it.

* * *

Deathscythe was lying down on its back. Duo fiddled nervously with the controls of Deathscythe. Something told him that somewhere amongst his friends and loved ones there was something amiss. Skye knelt beside the cockpit and leaned over to look at Duo. He didn't even need to look up to know she was there.  
"Are we almost there?"  
"Caspian says well be there in a few hours."  
He nodded and continued the work until a familiar picture fluttered down in his lap. Carefully as if the picture was glass he looked at the smiling face of his girlfriend and lover. Relena has sent the picture to him a week before she left to go join up with Heero. He smiled softly as he looked at the picture. Melanie and her recently adopted German Sheppard Hunter sat on a hill side watching the sun set. He vowed to himself that he'd find her by any means necessary. Focusing again on his partner he set to work.

In the cockpit

Skye sat down heavily beside Caspian in the cockpit. The girl seemed distant and sad for a moment and that was odd even for her.  
"So what exactly did they do to my sister?"  
"Skye I told you before I'm not going to say anything about it."  
"Caspian," she growled dangerously.  
He saw the familiar glare heat up her eyes and that was more like the girl he knew.  
"All right, Ill tell you what I know."  
He divulged everything that he knew had happened to her older sister. Tears glistened in the younger siblings eyes. "I didn't want you to know"

"Skye at least not yet."  
"Are you sure about..."  
He seemed to know what she wanted to know without her finishing her sentence.  
"Yes, I'm sure of it. Trieze sent in one of his doctor spies to make sure that the deal was kept. Of course Lucian failed in that manner. So the spy is trying to get Melanie out of there with Franks help."  
"She hasn't been much help."  
"At least she and Frank are trying to help Skye. Frank tried to stop him, but you know how Lucian gets when it comes to Melanie."  
"Yeah," she muttered. "I know all to well."  
She just thought of something right then and her anger level skyrocketed.  
"Skye?" he asked softly.  
She reached out and slapped him and again another time, but on the third hit his hand shot up and stopped the onslaught. His grip on her wrist was firm yet gentle. He'd never admit it but the tears standing in her eyes made his heart clench.  
"Skye, don't hit me again. Hitting me won't undo what's been done to Melanie."  
"You could have helped her," she cried out.  
"I would have," he said softly. "Frank wouldn't let me anywhere near her after the first time. I saw the blood and damage. I wanted to rip Lucian to shreds for hurting your sister."  
He went quiet as she launched herself at him. The sobbing girl was nestled in his arms. Her nose was buried in his chest. He reached up trying to decide what to do, he just settled for stroking her hair and whispering comforting things in her ear. Once the sobs quieted to soft sniffling her red eyes looked up into his.  
"This doesn't leave this plane," she growled.  
Caspian had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape at the non-threatening look in her eyes.  
"I wouldn't dream of it Skye."  
Skye began sobbing again against his chest. His shirt was getting darker due to the tears his ex-girlfriend shed on him. It didn't take to long before the girl cried herself to sleep.

In the cargo bay

Duo was sound asleep in Deathscythe's cockpit. A groan would escape his mouth ever now and then while he slept. Suddenly he came shooting up cracking his head against the screen he forgot to put back in place. Rubbing his head he tried to fight against the images that were swirling in his head. Pain and fear were the most predominate feelings at the moment. It took a few moments before the pain in his head to clear enough to try and focus on what he had dreamed about. The dream itself had been so vivid that it shook him to the core. Leaning back he stared up into nothingness as he let the dream wash over his memory again.

Dream

He stood in the middle of a battlefield. There were pieces of Aries' and Leos all over the ground. His movements were slow as he walked through the battlefield. There was something calling to him from somewhere. A person stood all alone on the battlefield. A cape whipped around the figure. There was something inside him that knew who the person was.  
"Melanie!" he called out.  
The person turned to face him. His heart clenched. Her eyes were distant and sad. The wind stirred her cape and it drew his attention down. In her arms was a bundle of some sorts. Realization hit him like a tidal wave. He could feel a grin spreading across his features. It soon vanished as a large menacing figure rose up behind her. The dark figure brought up a large scythe ready to strike.  
"NO! DONT!"  
It was too late. Her blood splattered all over his clothes staining them an even darker shade than before. Sinking to his knees he watched as his lover and baby died in a sickening pool of their own blood.

End Dream.

The dream still had its grip on him. Leaning back he tried of think of something happier. A smirk crossed his features as he remembered the time he spent with Melanie.

Somewhere in Russia

Relena and Heero were backed up back to back in their gundams. They were surrounded by an attacking group of Leos.  
Heero were surrounded.  
"You really think that matters?" he growled.  
Relena watched as Heero launched himself into the sea and disappeared.  
"No! Heero!"  
She was forced to turn her attention away from her boyfriend to the sea of Leos. Drawing the heat blade she leapt forward to finish the onslaught of them. Once her area was clear she looked around trying to locate Heero. Moving forward she went looking for him. Over the next rise she found Heero locked in combat with an odd looking mobile suit. She was frozen to the spot not being able to move. Her computer analysis kicked in. The mobile suit was composed of titanium and it wasn't listed among the suits registered in the OZ files.  
"Relena get out of here!" Heero snapped over the com link.  
"I'm not leaving my wingman."  
"Relena, get out of here this is between me and him."  
"Heero, I..."  
"Get out of here!"  
Relena ignoring Heero's command leapt forward. She over shot the white mobile suit and plowed into an advancing Leo. There was another regiment on their way. It only took her ten minutes to take out the entire group. Turning back Heero and the strange mobile suit were still locked in combat. Suddenly Sakura popped up on her side screen.  
"What is it Sakura?" she asked without looking at the woman.  
"Quatre and Trowa have informed me that all the pilots have been recalled to the Sanq Kingdom."  
"Why?"  
Relena was focused on the battle before her.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"Heero's locked in combat and yes, and I'm listening."  
"The reason is unknown but Quatre said it was urgent."  
"Has something happened?"  
"Quatre says what ever it is its bad."  
"All right. Where are you?"  
"Currently in route to your location."  
"See you in a few Sakura. Inform Heero."  
"Will do."  
She never did get the hang of military lingo. Relena watched as Heero leapt backwards. Turning he leapt into the sky. Wing's burners on full blast as he flew to where the plane was. He turned his gundam into its plane form and jetted off towards the Sanq Kingdom. Relena watched as the white mobile suit turned towards her. Without warning the suit engaged her. To avoid the attack she leapt backwards and up. She easily made it to the plane leaving the white mobile suit behind.


	19. Eps 19 Bad Things Happen To Good People

Heiress to the Stars

Episode 19: Bad Things Happen To Good People pt 1

A/N: Sorry it took so long people. With the con and loosing most of my written copies of my chapters its been hard to get this done. But here it is. Its short so I'm sorry but I'll try to get the other chapters out as soon as I can.

Once Duo arrived in the hanger of the Sanq Kingdom, he put Deathscythe against the wall. Looking around he noticed that they were the first group to arrive home. Shrugging his shoulder trying to work out his stiff muscles he leapt down onto the cat walk. Without taking care of Deathscythe, he went up to the upper levels. He figured Skye could take care of his metallic partner for him. Melanie was the main concern of the day. He had a bad feeling about what had happened to her. Thankfully, the other students were in class now. In passing a few of the classrooms he noticed most of the students weren't in the room.

First, he went to his room and showered then changed into his red button down dress shirt and his black pants. Once that was done he looked around trying to figure out where Melanie had gotten to. Going down the hall, he entered her old room. The room was back in order after the incident with Lance left it a mess. The bed hadn't been touched in a while he figured. Her katana however was resting on the mantel on its stand. That made him realize she was somewhere nearby. Going out onto the balcony he looked around. Duo tried not to shudder as memories from his balcony ran through his head at that moment. Which reminded him that he needed to get Skye back for that one.

Deciding to check the medical wing he trudged slowly towards the wing. The thought of her in there all bandaged up made his skin crawl and his stomach turn. When he got into the room all the beds were empty of occupants. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. She wasn't here. There was one bed disturbed though. Going towards it he noticed the blood splotches on the sheets. He felt the color drain from his face at the thought of where this particular wound was on the bed compared to where Melanie would have lain in the bed. He tried not to think to hard about it and hoped he was worrying over nothing.

"You won't find Melanie here," a female voice said from behind him.

"Where is she and who are you?"

"Were she is I don't know, but my name is Sally Po. I've heard a great deal about you Duo Maxwell. You've defied an entire clan of assassins just to be with the woman you love how poetic, yet tragic."

Duo looked at her oddly.

"You're the spy that Caspian told us about aren't you?"

"That would be me. Trieze insisted that I take care of her while she was in the custody of the Omega's."

"You weren't that helpful to her."

"I did what was within the boundaries of my contract Mr. Maxwell. She knew what she was getting into surrendering herself to the Omega's."

"What do you mean?"

"Caspian didn't tell you? Melanie surrendered herself to the hands of the Omegas to save you from their wrath."

"I didn't…" he began. "I didn't know."

"You weren't suppose to."

"Do you know where she is?"

"You know her better than I do… So it's more likely that you'll know where she is."

Duo nodded his head before walking out of the medical wing leaving Sally to her own devises. Without knowing exactly where to start he started wandering all over the grounds looking for his girl friend. She was nowhere to be found.

"No, but you know her better than I do so you might be able to find her with ease."

Duo just nodded his head before moving on to Mr. Peacecraft's office. He knocked quickly on the door waiting for the older man to answer the door. It took a few minutes before the door opened. Skye was sitting in Mr. Peacecraft's office with Caspian.

"Come in Duo I was expecting you."

The pilot of Deathscythe came in and sat down in the chair that Mr. Peacecraft offered him as a seat. The two sat there waiting for the older man to speak. Duo was about ready to shout out asking where his lover was, but of course he kept his mouth shut ever stoic like Heero. He was doing a good job at not fidgeting in his seat.

"Now what brings you two to my office?" Mr. Peacecraft asked.

"Melanie is missing from the Medical Wing Mr. Peacecraft," Duo explained.

"Odd, she was there yesterday."

"She isn't in there now. The spy told me as much."

"With the damage that was inflicted upon her you'd think that she wouldn't be able to get up."

"You forget Mr. Peacecraft that my sister is a very resilient person," Ebony said.

"That she is," he agreed.

Duo got up without a word and went down the hall to try and find his girlfriend. Glancing out into the garden he saw a flash of something black. A smile graced his features. He went out one of the side doors determined to find his girlfriend and get out of her what the others seemed to know happened to her.


	20. Bad Things Happen To Good People pt 2

Episode 20: Bad Things Happen To Good People pt 2

a/n: this is going to be a tear jerker peoples.

It didn't take long for Duo to find Melanie. She was standing in her favorite spot in the garden. It was a place close to the middle of the maze of hedges. It was a private rose garden. The majority of the rose bushes had red flowers in bloom. There were the occasional white and pink ones. There was a small pool with gold fish in it. A baby willow rested beside it. There was even a small intricately carved stone bench beside the pond. Melanie had her back to him. She was holding her side. A familiar liquid was slipping through her fingers. The wind tugged gently at her unbound locks. Her clothes were loose and becoming dark with her blood.

"Melanie," he called softly. "I've missed you."

She turned her head slightly to look at him with one eye. Blinking once she turned back to stare absently into the pond. He moved closer to her wanting to know what had happened to his girlfriend in the two months that he had been away. "Melanie what did they do to you?"

She still remained quiet. He was about ready to shake the information from her, but she spoke first.

"What was done to me will not be spoken of here," she said softly. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Turning she looked at him with sadness and pain in her eyes. It made his heart clench in pain at the sight of her suffering. Something was wrong with her he could see. Moving forward he scooped her up easily since Melanie had lost a lot of weight in the care of Lucian. She squeaked in surprise. Her fingers fisted tightly in his black shirt. He took her to the medical wing. Sitting her down on the bed he went to go get stuff to take care of her. He smiled weakly as he removed her shirt. Melanie couldn't help but lean forward and kiss her lover. Pulling back she smiled at him. He unwound the bandages and cleaned them up again. Every time Duo's fingers touched her skin Melanie had to suppress a shiver. Taking his button down black shirt off himself and put it on her and buttoned it up. The shirt was a little big on her. He chuckled softly at the image she made sitting there with his shirt on. He knew that it'd be awhile before she'd let him near her in any way but cuddling. Moving forward he picked her up carefully. Duo carried her in silence to his room though a small smile played on his face. He had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long before the smile would be non-existent. Carefully he put her on the bed and covered her up once he was beside her in bed.

"Now, tell me what happened to you."

She curled up beside him with her head resting on his chest. For a long while she listened to the gentle thudding of her lover's heart. She took in his scent and smiled missing his warmth and smell surrounding her.

"Promise me that you won't do anything stupid after I tell you what happened over there."

"You know I can't promise anything Melanie."

"I understand."

Melanie situated herself and gathered her memories. "It started like this. It was a week after Relena left to me Heero…"

_Flashback_

_Melanie was walking down one of the open faced corridors on the first level near the garden. Her dog paced quietly beside her. She had just found out some great news and she was smiling to herself. There was almost a skip to her step. The sound of echoing footsteps made the smile fade away. Suddenly a gun shot was fired. Looking around she tried to see where it came from but a yelp startled her. Looking to her left the loyal pup was bleeding to death over the marble. Kneeling down she stroked the dogs head till his life was done. It was too late before something heavy came down on her head and darkness clouded her vision._

_Sometime later_

_She woke to darkness. Her hands were chained up above her head. Testing the chains out, she gauged that she couldn't move very far. Her body hurt all over. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a familiar but hated face._

"_Lucian," she growled darkly._

"_You should have waited for me Melanie."_

"_I've already been claimed by another."_

"_I noticed and I will have that taken care of."_

"_You touch him and swear by everything that is holy that I'll kill you."_

"_You shouldn't swear Melanie."_

_Melanie would have growled if she had been a dog. Lucian walked forward and soccer punched her to the gut. "You will learn to obey me little girl," he growled softly in her ear. "OR you will regret it."_

_Lucian left her alone. After that day it became a routine beating after beating. One day a few weeks later Lucian came in followed by Frank. Frank looked as if he hadn't slept in awhile. There was a nervous gait to his step as he followed his brother into the cell._

"_I've heard word that you've been assisting our captive brother," Lucian purred sweetly as his guards locked the three of them in the room._

_Frank looked at Melanie worriedly. "I assume it is just taken care of my future wife."_

"_Of course brother."_

_Lucian smirked as if he knew something. Strutting forward he slammed his fist repeatedly into Melanie's stomach to the point where she felt blood dripping down her legs. Frank noticed it and his eyes widened. Moving forward he hit his younger brother._

"_That's enough Lucian you've made your point."_

_Melanie winced slightly. She had to try really hard not to let the tears that were building up flow. Frank moved forward and picked her up._

"_I'll take care of you now Melanie," Frank said softly._

_After a few seconds of moving, Melanie blacked out._

_Some time later_

_She woke to a white room. The smell of medical supplies, blood, and death hung heavily in the air. Her entire body hurt. Getting up slowly trying not to jar her stomach she moved to get up. Once she was on her feet something drew her to a table with a silver tray on it. A sinking feeling started to develop in her body. Peering cautiously over the side she saw the most depressing and horrific sight. There laying a pool of her blood lay a not completely formed baby. Her body quivered uncontrollably. Sinking to her knees on the floor she allowed her tears to flow._

"_You shouldn't be moving around Melanie," a calm voice said softly from behind her._

"_Go away," she snapped her voice thick with sorrow._

"_Now isn't the time for snarling at me Melanie. I'm here to get you out of here."_

"_How?"_

"_Treize has sent me here to watch out for you. However we need to escape now. Frank is getting nervous about you being here."_

_Melanie was still hurting from the revelation that her and Duo's baby was dead. Her body was quivering. White and black spots danced across her vision. She tried to fight of the darkness but she sank into it easily. When she woke up again she was in a jeep with the wind whipping her hair in her face. Sally sat beside her staring out over the land and Frank was driving. The radio was playing soft music that Melanie could comprehend before darkness took over again, only to wake up to the gates of the Sanq Kingdom her home, sometime later. _

_End flashback_

"The rest you know. I was put into the medical wing, but I couldn't stay there."

When she looked at her lover she noticed the free standing tears in his eyes. A few tears slipped from his eyes at the thoughts that were running through his head. His fingers were on her stomach as he tried to comprehend that she had once carried their baby in her body. She winced when he touched even gently on her stomach. He jerked back from her as if he touched fire.

"Melanie, I…"

"It's okay Duo. You couldn't have stopped what happened."

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight again," he swore fiercely.

"I was hoping for that," she said softly.

Exhaustion was creeping slowly up on her again. His warmth was soothing an making her want to fall into a deep sleep and not wake up for a few days.

"Sleep Melanie, I'll be here in the morning."

Melanie nodded her head and curled up closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and her arm was wrapped around her waist and the other fisted in his shirt. Duo watched her fall to sleep in his arms. He figured he would wait to figure up how to kill this Omega, Lucian for hurting Melanie when he wasn't so tired. The door gently opened. Duo was ready but relaxed once he saw it was only Skye. She smiled weakly before nodding and backed out the way she came and gently shutting the door behind her. Before to long, Duo was fast asleep beside his lover.


	21. Episode 21: A Comforting Gesture

Episode 20: A Comforting Gesture

A/N: Sorry it took so long to put this up but i had serious writers block.

Relena swiftly and efficiently put Day Star against the wall. Wing was placed just as quickly beside her gundam. Deathscythe was across the way. The gundam looked like he had seen better days. There were mud splatters all over the gundam. She knew that something was defiantly wrong if Duo didn't take the time to wash his partner of the dirt.

"Heero?" Relena called.

The pilot of Wing looked up at her. Knowing that was going to be his answer she continued. "Something really bad must have happened for Duo not to take care of Deathscythe."

He nodded his head in understanding. The two of them made it to the upper levels to go speak with Relena's father.

"Dad?" Relena called.

"Come in Relena," he called back.

The two went into the office. Her father was talking on the phone with someone. He motioned for the two of them to sit but only Relena sat in a chair in front of the desk. Heero opted for leaning against the wall by the door. Once the conversation was over with and her father hung up the phone he looked at the pair.

"What was so important that you called all the pilots back? Sakura said it was urgent."

"Yes, it was, but you will have to wait until the rest of the team has returned."

Relena nodded and got up. Heero had already left the room. "And Relena don't go looking for Melanie you won't find her."

Relena nodded her head knowing how Melanie was when she didn't want to be found. The blonde pilot retreated to her room to unpack her bags. Deciding to take a nap she lies down and fell asleep. She woke up sometime later to someone shaking her shoulder.

"Relena get up," she heard the person say.

"What Skye?" she asked groggily.

"You're father has summoned us to make a report about our findings."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Relena got up once the girl had left the room. She quickly dressed and headed towards the meeting hall. Every one of the pilots was there except for Melanie, which she expected if something was wrong with the older assassin. Duo was leaning against the wall mostly covered in shadows. His head was down and his eyes were closed as if deep in thought. The meeting went on with everyone making their various reports about the action they had met along the way. Once Duo put out his information he left the meeting not caring if he was needed or not.

The one happy-go-lucky pilot walked down the halls towards his room. When he opened the door Melanie wasn't in the room. He wasn't concerned for the moment. His first thought was the hanger. His instincts proved him right. Melanie was sitting in the cockpit of Deathscythe. Normally, the thought of someone else sitting in the cockpit of his gundam would have annoyed him, but it seemed fitting that Melanie was sitting there.

"Deathscythe needs a bath Duo."

"Yeah I know. Want to help me?"

"In a moment."

He scaled the scaffolding and sat in front of the cockpit watching her with amusement gleaming in his eyes. Even though she was pale and worn looking he still thought she was beautiful. She looked up and caught his gaze.

"Something you like Mr. Maxwell?"

He just smirked as he moved forward. She put down the computer in her lap and accepted his warm kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck dragging him down. A soft chuckle came from behind him making the pair jerk apart to see who would be laughing at them. It was Theron much to their annoyance.

"Don't mind me."

He had his duffle bag over his shoulder and left the hanger. Melanie shook her head hating her brother at that moment.

"We should start cleaning Deathscythe up so he looks well taken care of. If your dad saw him this way he'd murder."

Duo laughed nervously.

"Move and I'll lay this bad boy down so we can clean him up."

"I have a better idea."

He looked at her in confusion. She got up and pushed him back into the pilots seat.

"Melanie?"

"There is a lake no far from here."

He realized what she was saying.

"Don't we need our swimming gear? Or would you prefer skinny dipping?"

"I'm already to go."

Duo's mind went wild at the thought. Melanie chuckled at him as she took off her shirt to reveal a bathing suit. The thoughts ceased as he saw his battered lover's body. There were bruises and cuts all over her body. Right there he swore vengeance. Melanie looked at him sadly before moving forward and sitting on his lap. To get his attention she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"He's not worth it Duo."

"He hurt you."

"It's only physical pain Duo, and that heals."

"But he…"

"It's okay. We better get out of here before I get bombarded by questions from the other pilots."

Duo only nodded as he closed the cockpit. Deathscythe walked from the hanger and then jetted towards the lake. The water was crystal clear and there wasn't a person is sight. Deathscythe wasn't stopped until he was submerged under the water completely. The gundam moved out of the water until it was waist high. Melanie exited first and climbed up on the gundam. There were still a bunch of mud splatters all over the gundam. Taking a washing brush she began to wash the gundam down. Duo was beside her helping her scrub the gundam down. Once it was squeaky clean Melanie rested on Deathscythe's shoulder. The sun beat down on her. Duo watched her for a moment before moving up and leaning over her. Her arm came up to shadow her eyes so she could look at him.

"Something wrong Duo?" she asked softly.

Leaning forward he kissed her. His hands traveled down her sides and she pulled back and hissed. Duo jerked away from her.

"Melanie…"

"Shut up and kiss me. I missed you."

"I'll hurt you again."

She pushed him till he was lying back on the gundam's shoulder. Melanie sat on his stomach and ran her hands down his chest rememorizing what she had forgotten while he was away. She could feel the shivers run through him. Melanie laughed softly at him. His amethyst eyes opened and looked at her lovingly. His hands came up and stopped her wandering hands. He sat up quickly making her slid down into his lap. For a moment he wished he hadn't done that.

"Melanie I don't want to hurt you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Suddenly a loud beeping came from the cockpit. Duo groaned in annoyance. Melanie moved away from him and allowed him to slid down and answer the message.

"What?" he growled.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make out session Duo," Skye said. "But you're needed back at the palace."

"Right."

A loud splash made the pilot scramble forward cutting the call off. He looked up and Melanie was missing from his Gundam's shoulder.

"Melanie!" he yelled.

She broke the surface with a huge smile on her face as she swam towards the open hatch and hauled herself up onto the platform. Duo pulled her against him and whispering soft nothing against her ear.

"Duo you have to go."

He sighed and let her go before sitting in the pilots' seat and beckoned her to come to him. She sat down on his lap and they headed back towards the palace to see what was so important.


End file.
